27 Weddings
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Klaine never met in highschool. 27 dresses Au. Kurt is the wedding planner of all his friend's weddings. 27 weddings to be exact. At this current wedding of Santana and Brittany, Kurt stumbles across the prince charming look a like Blaine Anderson cue Photographer, but his date is kind of a jerk.
1. Brittany & Santana Part 1

The barn they had rented was lit with candles, full of lights hanging from the ceiling. White table cloths were spread on every table with fine silver wear. Kurt was pleased with how it turned out. Music was playing and guest have already began getting photos taking. Every thing was going accordingly.

"Kurt, you did a fabulous job!" Carole gushed as she and Burt came over to greet him having just arrived in a Limo that he had sent for them. Burt nodded in agreement. "I still think you should make a career out of this buddy," Burt insisted but Kurt knew it took a lot more doing this to make a career in the wedding business although he was flattered by their encouragement. He hugged them both and thanked them and then he got a beep from his phone.

 _Brittany's getting pre wedding jiggers – HELP. ASAP. ~Rachel_

"Sorry I got to love you and leave you, they need me," He apologised.

Kurt was rushing. He knew he was rushing, but everything had to be perfect for Brittany and Santana's wedding or Santana will no doubt have his head on a chopping block. So it's not his fault that he barked harsh and vicious words when he tripped and the meerkat who wasn't looking smirked at him not offering a hand to help.

"Fucking asshole!" he swore. For a minute it almost looked like the boy did it on purpose, he would have sworn that smirk he had on his face indicated that but maybe Kurt was too quick to judge, and frankly right now he just didn't have the time to care. He didn't get time to think more about it though because his eyes went up to the boy's companion who was far more gorgeous that it made Kurt's heart skip a beat for a second before he stared at the intruder.

The intruder was watching him with a face that was not welcoming and rather over protective if Kurt was truthfully honest. "Excuse me, but what gave you the right to talk to him like that?" The man grabbed the other's hand. The Meerkat's smile must be frozen on his face because he didn't waver or change his expression the entire time.

Kurt didn't have time for this. He pushed past the shorter boy with the gelled hair, and the impeccable clothes while yelling back. "Next time he should watch where he's going! I have to get to the bride" He was just out of sight but he heard what the boy with the horrible haircut shouted back "Thank god I know you're not the one getting married, no one wants a bitch for a husband,"

Kurt didn't comment back, because it was fucking true. He was a bitch. Instead of looking back to make an insult on his horrible Disney wannabe haircut, Kurt continued. His eyes refused to water before reaching Rachel. He plastered a false smile on his face. This wasn't his day. It was all about Brittany and Santana. He had to put on a show. The show must go on.

Kurt came to a halt in one of the rooms where the girls would be dressing. They hadn't wanted a church wedding because as Santana smartly pointed out the tradition of not being able to see each other went way back to arranged marriages and Kurt couldn't disagree with her, so she wanted something that was more homely which is when Brittany's mum actually stepped in and found the barn and Kurt wasn't about to repeat the story of how Brittany was born because it was just bizarre, and that's where he was brought in. Santana called Kurt and asked if he would help arrange everything for them to make it look like a proper wedding, since he had practise.

"How are the Brides?" He asked panting. Rachel was watching the change room like it would vanish the moment she turned away. Brittany was still stalling and driving everyone mad.

"Tina's with Santana, Santana is collected and actually doing really okay but Brittany is a little…everywhere, she won't come out and she has all these ridiculous demands,"

"Brittany?" He called leaning towards the changing curtains. Sure she was a little odd but Kurt understood that this day was a big deal, it meant making a commitment for the rest of your life. She wanted everything to be perfect and that's why he was there to help ensure that happened.

"Oh thank god Kurt, you're here! I need a sweater…everyone knows its good luck to wear a sweater when walking down the aisle," Brittany rambled before coming out. "This doesn't look right!"

She looked beautiful. "Brittany, everything is going the way it was planned. Now listen to me Britt, I need you to take deep breathes for me," Kurt insisted.

She did as he told and then smiled "That does feel better," Kurt grinned. "Good, now honey, you don't need a sweater, I promise. I heard that rumour, and it's just a false lie so people would spend money in shops buying sweaters, it's not a good luck charm, the only good luck you're going to have is if you finished putting on your make up and get there the same time as Santana or Santana will be the one freaking out,"

Rachel nodded in agreement. "You're going to be FINE," she helped Brittany over to the make up area and helped applied it for her. Brittany hadn't wanted to get professionals for her make up. She insisted she wanted it to be as natural as a wedding could be and that it saved money.

"You're really good at weddings," Rachel commented then and hugged Kurt "Everything's going perfectly despite all this and we get to see our best friends get married!"

"Thank you Kurt for helping us get married," Brittany also added. "I'm really happy to be doing it for you, you know that,"

"Just like all the other weddings you helped at," Rachel teased and he threw her a daring look to say more. She giggled.

Rachel finally took a long glanced and squealed excitedly "You look so beautiful! What does our wedding planner think?"

"Absolutely," Kurt agreed staring at Brittany with a smile in the mirror when he turned suddenly as another person's reflection showed who wasn't supposed to be here.

"You're the one behind all this?" A man's voice appeared behind and Kurt looked back to see the dreamy knight with gelled hair showing just a bit of curls, beautiful hazel-caramel coloured eyes, wearing a tux that had helped save his date from Kurt's harsh words.

Kurt fumed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take a photo of the bride before she goes down the aisle as requested," He said politely. He smiled a charming smile at Brittany, but he didn't really look Kurt in the eye.

Kurt closed his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't argue now…he couldn't ruin Brittany's moment. She looked around at Kurt "He doesn't go to McKinley," Brittany said as though Kurt didn't already know that.

"Then how do we know him?" Kurt pointed a finger at the stranger wondering why he looked suddenly familiar and Brittany sounded cheerful in response "Kurt this is the photographer, Sue surprisingly managed to get him at last minute,"

Kurt knew those articles. Brittany had shoved the papers in his face upon organising the wedding saying he agreed to cover their wedding.

He remembered going through those articles and being pleasantly surprised and impressed by the man's talent with words.

"That's...no you're not ...B Anderson? You're one of the most popular photographers in Ohio,"

"Blaine Anderson actually, and yes I am, excuse me sir but I do need to take a photo of her,"

"She's not ready yet, she needs to finish her make up,"

"How about you let me do my job and I let you do yours hm?" Blaine flashed him a false grin. He clenched his fist in anger. How dare he.

Brittany suddenly blurted clapping her hands, eyes sparkling at Kurt. "Kurt! Will you give me away?"

Kurt almost choked and Rachel grabbed hold of his hand concerned by her sudden enthusiasm. "Pardon?"

"Will you walk me to Santana? Please...my dad is a little drunk and will probably knock over one of the candles…will you do it Kurt please?"

"You want me to walk you down the aisle? I don't know Britt…that's…."

"A really nice idea, that your friend wants you to give her away?" Blaine finished looking smug.

Kurt glared at him "I work alone thanks,"

Blaine didn't flinch, he just hummed "I'm sure you do,"

Kurt gritted his teeth trying not to make a fuss about this. Everyone was staring at him. He sighed, and ignored Blaine completely as he kneeled down and took Britt's hand.

"I'd be honoured to do it…but are you sure? It's a very important moment," He held tightly to her hands and looked her in the eye. Brittany nodded, eyes watering and beaming at him. "Oh please Kurt…it would mean the world to me, you arranged this entire wedding, and it'd be perfect,"

He didn't look at Rachel or Blaine's reaction as he agreed. "Okay…let me go freshen up, you finish with your make up, deal?"

"Deal," She flew her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Kurt, you too Rachel"

Kurt nodded speechless. A flash of the camera broke him from his trance and he glared at Blaine.

"Do that again, and you'll be buying a new camera out of the money you get from this wedding,"

A flash went off.

Kurt groaned and muttered something unintelligently as Blaine chuckled behind him. He let go and then silently with his head focused on where he was going he left the room to fix up his hair.

When he came out 10 minutes later, a click of the camera and a flash distracted him. He looked up to see Blaine grinning.

"Hi,"

Kurt sighed _he was incorrigble_ and walked past him ignoring his hello. He stood by the door where Brittany would take his arm and begin walking as the music played.

Blaine hurried to keep up "Why do need to be so rude? You barely know me,"

"Exactly, I barely know you, and I'm not here to mingle," He spat and crossed his arms over his chess while waiting to be called.

Blaine didn't say anymore.

"Where's your date," Kurt said because the silence was uncomfortable. Blaine kept rocking on his heels and looking at pictures on his camera. Kurt took a glance at Blaine. Blaine was looking at the photo of him. It was actually a nice photo too from what he could glimpse at. He blushed, thankfully Blaine didn't look his way to see it as he answered. "He's sitting in his seat waiting for the wedding to start,"

"You sure he's not fucking some guy in the back seat of the car? Like a whore? He looks like the type," Kurt knew that was out of line, but Blaine got to him. He really irritated him with his prince charming like personality. It had to be a mask.

Nobody was perfect.

Blaine was definitely not the exception, although he felt a little bad for what he said after seeing his face fall in front of him.

"Screw you Kurt, you know I don't know exactly what your problem is with me, but why don't you think before you speak I heard it was a pretty good communication technique,"

"I don't screw hobbits with helmets as a hair transplant sorry,"

Blaine smacked him. It made an effect alright. Kurt was shaking. It stung, his eyes widened and he stepped back as though he was about to murder Kurt, and then the anger was gone from Blaine's dark eyes when he saw the tears and the way the boy trembled in front of him.

"Kurt I'm…" Kurt was still shaking as Blaine came nearer and he pushed Blaine from him. He was breathing heavily and Blaine panicked. He called Rachel over.

Rachel went over to Blaine "What the hell happened?!"

"I don't...he..."

Rachel sent him a look that made him shiver. "You're not making any sense! Spill!"

"I slapped him,"

Rachel gaped at him and then she was screaming at him "How dare you! You have no IDEA what he's been through,"

"Been through…"

Blaine had wanted to go to Kurt and beg his forgiveness particularly with the way he was shaking violently. "Kurt…"

"Just leave so I can calm him down," Rachel pushed him away. Kurt was frozen. He was hysterical as Rachel tried to touch him but he wouldn't let her.

"Will he be alright?" Blaine ignored her request for once. He tried to take a glimpse of the taller boy but Rachel was in her way and then Brittany came over to see what was going on.

"I don't know, just go,"

"I'm really sorry,"

"Go get Burt Hummel and call him to come unless you want to lose your job," Rachel demanded.

Blaine felt horrible. He hadn't meant to slap Kurt. It wasn't who he is. It's the first time he ever slapped someone actually, but the look on Kurt's face…

He ran after saying he would and asked frantically where Burt Hummel was. He didn't know the guy.

A man that sort of intimidated him approached. He was wearing a suit and tie, but his rough looking hands made him gulp. "You were asking for me?"

"I…yeah, excuse me sir, but Rachel asked me to get you in the change rooms asap, something happened to Kurt,"

The man's eyes widened and he nodded. "Thank you erm…"

"Blaine,"

"Thank you Blaine, Carole I gotta go," He said hurriedly as he kissed the woman's cheek.

"What's wrong Burt?"

"It's my son apparently, I'll be back shortly,"

His son.

Blaine felt a shiver. He looked like a man that would hold a rifle at intruders.

"I'll show you where he is," Blaine insisted. Truthfully though he wanted to see if Kurt was okay.

When they got back to Rachel and Kurt. Kurt was sitting down with a drink of water. Brittany was at his side saying soothing words and when Blaine walked in she glared hotly at him.

"You're fired Blaine,"

Blaine blinked. Okay that was understandable, but he did not expect that.

"I…"

"Leave before I have Santana get guards to escort you out for slapping my friend,"

"He what?!" Burt shouted and stared at Blaine with fire in his eyes.

"I…"

"Just go," Rachel pleaded looking at Blaine who wanted to apologise but didn't know how. He nodded looking down and began walking out the door when a quiet voice stopped him.

"It wasn't his fault,"

"Kurt…he had no right to slap you,"

"I know that, but it wasn't his fault. I'll be fine, I was just in shock,"

"Kid, you had a panic attack," Burt said putting an arm on Kurt's shoulder. "After what happened at McKinley that's understandable but… Rachel's right, it's not right for anyone to put a hand on anyone else in an abusive manner," Burt's dad made a point to glare at Blaine who hung his head in shame "I'm sorry," He added again.

Kurt got up from his vanity and hugged his dad.

"I'm alright dad. Everyone, really, he doesn't need to lose his job over this, and we need someone to take good photos, it's too late to get someone else now, can I have a minute alone with Blaine?"

Everyone looked unsure.

"I'm not a bad man…it wasn't my finest moment, but I won't hurt him again" Blaine added when no one moved.

Kurt nodded and looked to the others. "It's fine, Britt you need to be ready in 5 okay?"

Rachel went to help Brittany and Burt said he would be waiting outside.

"Dad you better take your seat before the wedding starts or you'll miss it,"

"Kurt-"

"I'll be fine dad,"

"Okay son, you message me altight?" He gave Blaine a look of warning which Blaine got. _You hurt him again and I'll kill you._

Now alone Kurt stood in front of Blaine.

"I'm sorry," He said.

Blaine blinked "Pardon?"

"I said I'm so…"

"No I heard but why the hell are you sorry? I slapped you,"

"I said things that insulted you,"

Blaine looked at him and gave him a warm smile then. The first Kurt had seen and it did things to his stomach.

"Kurt… I don't usually go around hurting people like that. It was uncalled for and …. It didn't feel good. What you said though…it …was mostly true and it stung, but that's no excuse for my behaviour and I need to make it up to you somehow"

"I really didn't mean what I said I say things like that sometimes, I lash out at people when stressed and…"

"No wait…let me finish. What you said was partly true. Sebastian he….when we arrived….we had sex in the back of his car…and I let him, because I'm in love with him and even though he doesn't love me back, I… I wanted to feel what it would be like to have him,"

"I don't know what to say except I'm sorry," Kurt said truthfully and looked actually sympathetically at Blaine who looked uncomfortable.

"So I guess, I used somebody just because I have feelings for them," Blaine looked so small at that point and so disgusted with himself that Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. Blaine looked up and watched as he shook his head, smiling sadly at Blaine "That doesn't make you a whore Blaine, and I'm sorry I ever used the term to make you feel like one,"

"We all good in here? Brittany is ready," Rachel said.

"Also I forgive you for slapping me," Kurt said just as he left the room. "You better take good photos though! I don't want to look like I'm 50 with wrinkles,"

Blaine chuckled at the shout out. Even despite the fact of what he did to Kurt, Kurt was still a kind person. He hadn't given the other boy enough credit upon first seeing him. He judged too quickly.

"You got it," He called back and went back outside as he waited for the ceremony to begin.

When the music began playing, Kurt smiled as he took Brittany's arm and began walking down the red carpet.

Everyone stood up, as he took a step out he heard a click of the camera. He turned his head and saw Blaine standing there smiling.

Kurt smiled back.

After all, he really did look like Prince Charming.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Brittany & Santana Part 2**

* * *

The wedding had been perfect…

Or at least till this moment – Kurt was proudly walking Brittany down the carpet when a foot stuck out and he tripped. He had seen the shoe, and he didn't even need to think twice about whose it was. He went sideways instead of forwards because his foot caught on Brittany's dress. He heard loud gasps and people gathering by to see what happened when he tried to hold onto something. Except that something was a piece of white fabric that was hanging on one of the beams on the roof, the fabric hadn't been strong enough to hold and came tumbling down on top of Kurt.

"Is he okay?!" Blaine's voice was the loudest, even though his other friends had also been calling him.

Kurt winced and attempted to get up.

"Kurt…? Come on baby, open your eyes," Brittany asked as Blaine put a hand behind his head to help him left it up and look at everyone.

Kurt blinked his eyes open slowly and groaned in pain slightly as he sat up. Everyone was staring.

"I'm fine.." He insisted. "We can't stop the wedding on my behalf,"

"Were not stopping it, were just putting it on hold until your fine," Santana hushed. It was so embarrassing having everyone stare at him and the group that surrounded him. Mercedes and Artie had stopped singing and Sugar and Rachel were fixing the material that had falling everywhere.

When did Santana get there? Kurt wondered as his hand went to his forehead and allowed Blaine to help him up. His dad was nearby and looked worried "Kurt I think you need a rest buddy," In the background he saw Blaine's date smirking.

The bastard. He stared at him, and Blaine looked to where he was staring. When Blaine looked the meerkat's expression changed.

He watched as the Meerkat got up and came over. He pretended to be concerned as he looked to Blaine and the rest "Anything I can do to help here?"

"Sebastian just sit back down, I'll him get up,"

"But the ceremony…" Kurt said as Santana went to say he should sit down.

"I'll walk her down," Burt said with a shrug. "You glee club kids are like my kids anyway,"

Brittany smiled "Who are you again?"

"Britt…that's…."

"I'm Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel remember? I'm the one doing your speeches,"

Burt was well aware of Brittany's personality from what Kurt's told him so it didn't phase him one bit when she asked but Blaine looked confused as to how she didn't know.

Sebastian looked bored.

"I'm gonna sit back down, call me if you need anything," He told Kurt and then smiled at Blaine kissing the boy's cheek before heading back to his seat.

Blaine flushed and then returned his gaze to Kurt. Kurt looked up at Blaine and once again was surprised by how good looking he was, especially up close like this.

He got up with Blaine and Santana's help. Santana quickly rushed back to her spot apologising to the audience as she was going along and muttering something in English and Spanish. Something that sounded a lot like Blaine and _mamacita_

Everyone returned to their duties, and Blaine insisted he'd help Kurt. Kurt was taken to the back of the room so he could inhale some air that was coming from the door opened in the back.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded silently.

He didn't want to mention his boyfriend…no…friend with benefits? Was the one that did all this, he already made a bad enough impression on Blaine.

So he kept quiet.

Blaine kept an arm around his waist _to steady him_ he had said and they watched as Burt pronounced them to give their vows. Kurt could feel Sebastian's stare at him but didn't want Blaine to be distracted, he kept his eyes to the front.

"My wife and I…would love to thank the man who made all this happen, he did the catering, the flowers, he found us the perfect wedding dresses and the venue, and sent out all the invites…he's a man of many talents, and we can't thank him enough…so please understand why what happened earlier was irrelevant as this man has probably not slept in a week, and I am amazed he's still standing as we speak, so please give your hand to our boy Kurt Hummel, Kurt we love you babes," She toasted her wine to him in the back. Blaine was listening to all this and taking it in. He glanced to Kurt and smiled at the look of gratitude for the praise.

Kurt was beaming and Blaine decided he looked kind of lovely in that moment. He then shouted "I love you too Satan," The room laughed as though getting some kind of joke and Brittany rolled her eyes as Kurt also thanked them for being there for him throughout high school. The troubletones were welcomed to do a number and everyone was given an OTP hat.

Again Blaine wish he knew why everybody seemed to be talking about whatever it is that went on, but he gladly took his OTP which was Blue. Kurt also got a blue OTP hat. He couldn't help but notice Sebastian didn't get one.

He grinned. Thank you Carole.

"Would you care to dance?" Blaine asked holding out his hand. "If you're up for it?"

Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to,"

When Hey ya came on though he felt dizzy and was not stable in standing.

"Woah…take it easy," Blaine insisted.

"Excuse me, can I dance with my date?" Sebastian interrupted them and smiled at Blaine eyeing Kurt carefully. Sebastian wound his hand around Blaine's waist and began sucking at his neck. Kurt turned away in disgust knowing full well what they did before the wedding. Why did Blaine settle for him? Then again Kurt didn't fully know Blaine.

"Of course," Kurt responded automatically. He retreated and began walking away not giving Blaine a chance to answer. He went to tell Santana and Brittany congratulations and that he really didn't feel well to stay.

"Of course you don't have to stay," Brittany patted his hand and kissed his cheek. Santana hugged him surprisingly.

"Thank you so much again Kurt, for everything, so what's with you and Anderson,"

"Nothing is going on with me and Anderson, we had a fall out, but I think were acquaintances now,"

"I was hoping we'd be friends actually," Blaine interrupted from behind.

Kurt looked shocked to see him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked nervous… "I um…I wanted to apologise again for before, and I was wondering if I could give you a lift home?"

"I have a car…"

"Oh," To his credit, Blaine looked devastated by that. Kurt looked back to the dancefloor and saw Sebastian dancing with one of the guys from his glee club and he frowned, but he quickly returned to look back at the group.

"Kurt I don't think you should be driving in your state," Santana told giving him a stern look.

"I'm fine…really,"

"Still….shouldn't risk it," Santana shrugged and winked when Blaine wasn't looking. Damn her.

He sighed when Blaine pouted at him not seeming to notice that his boyfriend was pretty much grinding up to someone else in front of a bunch of strangers "Okay…on one condition,"

"Whatever you want,"

"I get to take a photo with you,"

"What?" Blaine laughed.

"You took photos of me, I want one with you,"

"I think we can arrange that,"


	2. Brittany & Santana Part 2

The wedding had been perfect…

Or at least till this moment – Kurt was proudly walking Brittany down the carpet when a foot stuck out and he tripped. He had seen the shoe, and he didn't even need to think twice about whose it was. He went sideways instead of forwards because his foot caught on Brittany's dress. He heard loud gasps and people gathering by to see what happened when he tried to hold onto something. Except that something was a piece of white fabric that was hanging on one of the beams on the roof, the fabric hadn't been strong enough to hold and came tumbling down on top of Kurt.

"Is he okay?!" Blaine's voice was the loudest, even though his other friends had also been calling him.

Kurt winced and attempted to get up.

"Kurt…? Come on baby, open your eyes," Brittany asked as Blaine put a hand behind his head to help him left it up and look at everyone.

Kurt blinked his eyes open slowly and groaned in pain slightly as he sat up. Everyone was staring.

"I'm fine.." He insisted. "We can't stop the wedding on my behalf,"

"Were not stopping it, were just putting it on hold until your fine," Santana hushed. It was so embarrassing having everyone stare at him and the group that surrounded him. Mercedes and Artie had stopped singing and Sugar and Rachel were fixing the material that had falling everywhere.

When did Santana get there? Kurt wondered as his hand went to his forehead and allowed Blaine to help him up. His dad was nearby and looked worried "Kurt I think you need a rest buddy," In the background he saw Blaine's date smirking.

The bastard. He stared at him, and Blaine looked to where he was staring. When Blaine looked the meerkat's expression changed.

He watched as the Meerkat got up and came over. He pretended to be concerned as he looked to Blaine and the rest "Anything I can do to help here?"

"Sebastian just sit back down, I'll him get up,"

"But the ceremony…" Kurt said as Santana went to say he should sit down.

"I'll walk her down," Burt said with a shrug. "You glee club kids are like my kids anyway,"

Brittany smiled "Who are you again?"

"Britt…that's…."

"I'm Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel remember? I'm the one doing your speeches,"

Burt was well aware of Brittany's personality from what Kurt's told him so it didn't phase him one bit when she asked but Blaine looked confused as to how she didn't know.

Sebastian looked bored.

"I'm gonna sit back down, call me if you need anything," He told Kurt and then smiled at Blaine kissing the boy's cheek before heading back to his seat.

Blaine flushed and then returned his gaze to Kurt. Kurt looked up at Blaine and once again was surprised by how good looking he was, especially up close like this.

He got up with Blaine and Santana's help. Santana quickly rushed back to her spot apologising to the audience as she was going along and muttering something in English and Spanish. Something that sounded a lot like Blaine and _mamacita_

Everyone returned to their duties, and Blaine insisted he'd help Kurt. Kurt was taken to the back of the room so he could inhale some air that was coming from the door opened in the back.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded silently.

He didn't want to mention his boyfriend…no…friend with benefits? Was the one that did all this, he already made a bad enough impression on Blaine.

So he kept quiet.

Blaine kept an arm around his waist _to steady him_ he had said and they watched as Burt pronounced them to give their vows. Kurt could feel Sebastian's stare at him but didn't want Blaine to be distracted, he kept his eyes to the front.

"My wife and I…would love to thank the man who made all this happen, he did the catering, the flowers, he found us the perfect wedding dresses and the venue, and sent out all the invites…he's a man of many talents, and we can't thank him enough…so please understand why what happened earlier was irrelevant as this man has probably not slept in a week, and I am amazed he's still standing as we speak, so please give your hand to our boy Kurt Hummel, Kurt we love you babes," She toasted her wine to him in the back. Blaine was listening to all this and taking it in. He glanced to Kurt and smiled at the look of gratitude for the praise.

Kurt was beaming and Blaine decided he looked kind of lovely in that moment. He then shouted "I love you too Satan," The room laughed as though getting some kind of joke and Brittany rolled her eyes as Kurt also thanked them for being there for him throughout high school. The troubletones were welcomed to do a number and everyone was given an OTP hat.

Again Blaine wish he knew why everybody seemed to be talking about whatever it is that went on, but he gladly took his OTP which was Blue. Kurt also got a blue OTP hat. He couldn't help but notice Sebastian didn't get one.

He grinned. Thank you Carole.

"Would you care to dance?" Blaine asked holding out his hand. "If you're up for it?"

Kurt smiled.

"I'd love to,"

When Hey ya came on though he felt dizzy and was not stable in standing.

"Woah…take it easy," Blaine insisted.

"Excuse me, can I dance with my date?" Sebastian interrupted them and smiled at Blaine eyeing Kurt carefully. Sebastian wound his hand around Blaine's waist and began sucking at his neck. Kurt turned away in disgust knowing full well what they did before the wedding. Why did Blaine settle for him? Then again Kurt didn't fully know Blaine.

"Of course," Kurt responded automatically. He retreated and began walking away not giving Blaine a chance to answer. He went to tell Santana and Brittany congratulations and that he really didn't feel well to stay.

"Of course you don't have to stay," Brittany patted his hand and kissed his cheek. Santana hugged him surprisingly.

"Thank you so much again Kurt, for everything, so what's with you and Anderson,"

"Nothing is going on with me and Anderson, we had a fall out, but I think were acquaintances now,"

"I was hoping we'd be friends actually," Blaine interrupted from behind.

Kurt looked shocked to see him.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked nervous… "I um…I wanted to apologise again for before, and I was wondering if I could give you a lift home?"

"I have a car…"

"Oh," To his credit, Blaine looked devastated by that. Kurt looked back to the dancefloor and saw Sebastian dancing with one of the guys from his glee club and he frowned, but he quickly returned to look back at the group.

"Kurt I don't think you should be driving in your state," Santana told giving him a stern look.

"I'm fine…really,"

"Still….shouldn't risk it," Santana shrugged and winked when Blaine wasn't looking. Damn her.

He sighed when Blaine pouted at him not seeming to notice that his boyfriend was pretty much grinding up to someone else in front of a bunch of strangers "Okay…on one condition,"

"Whatever you want,"

"I get to take a photo with you,"

"What?" Blaine laughed.

"You took photos of me, I want one with you,"

"I think we can arrange that,"


	3. Quinn & Puck

After Brittany's wedding, Kurt was sad to say he didn't see Blaine again. At least not until the next month when he was arranging Puck and Quinn's wedding. This time though Blaine was not with a date. "Kurt hi!" He called just as Kurt was putting the name tags on every table so people knew where to sit. Quinn had been very specific about this one, she didn't want anyone messing up her big day. Blaine was holding his camera again and snapped a picture just as Kurt turned around. Kurt laughed despite himself and rolled his eyes "Hello to you too Blaine, if you post that on Facebook I'll kill you,"

"You have a Facebook?" Blaine asked looking delighted and Kurt chuckled "What world do you think I live in? Of course I do,"

"Can I add you?" Blaine asked following Kurt like a puppy as he went to every chair and placed a name tag in front of the seats. Seating arrangements always took so much time, and Kurt honestly didn't trust anyone but himself to do the job. Blaine was not helping by taking pictures of Kurt's work while he went along. "Don't waste your film on my ass Blaine, I know I have a nice one but aren't you here to take a photo of the set up and then the wedding itself?" Blaine laughed while he looked up Kurt on his Facebook and smiled brightly when Kurt heard a ding from his phone. He got out his mobile and accepted Blaine's friend's request.

"Don't worry Kurt, I have plenty of film for the wedding and to take extras, photographers always need to be prepared," He drew closer as Kurt placed Santana and Brittany's name on one table.

"How do you know Quinn and Puck anyway?" Kurt asked as he moved to the next table. Blaine followed and watched Kurt work with somewhat fascination. Although why Kurt didn't know, there was nothing exciting about this.

"I don't, they saw my work for Brittany and Santana's wedding and called to ask if I'd come and do there's as well, it's kind of how I get jobs these days. I do one wedding, and then soon people like what I do and get my card at the end of it,"

"That's quite convenient always having work," Kurt finally finished the tables and went to the stage to make sure the sound equipment was all checked.

"Seems to be the same with you" Blaine started as he walking behind Kurt while staring at his phone "– WOW you have so many different photos of outfits, are you a model in your spare time?" Blaine gushed swiping the screen to see more before looking back up at Kurt who giggled. "No you need to be a size 2 to be a model, and giving up my salad and coffee would be far too much, I just love clothes,"

Blaine had reached the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Oooh pink sparkles!" Kurt smacked his hand away "What are you 12? We used this microphone in our glee club, so I got it for free for the band,"

"You were in glee too ha? What was your club called?"

"Too? New Directions, don't laugh, I think our director was drunk when he came up with that name," Blaine couldn't help it but laugh. He tried to stiffle it behind his hand but to no avail.

"We didn't have a director, we had a council…we weren't as good as you guys, we heard you went to New York, I was so jealous,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "No director? What was the name of your club?"

"The Warblers," Kurt gaped at him "No way,"

Blaine grinned "Yep," and then looked curious "Why are you so shocked?" Kurt blushed before pointing at him. "It was you!"

Blaine frowned he looked at Kurt in dismay for not catching on. "I'm confused sorry,"

"I had a massive crush on you, it took me 5 years to realise I would probably never see you again, you're the lead singer, you were so good,"

"Wow, this is a small world," Kurt laughed at Blaine's astonishment, and still was flushing an adorable shade in Blaine's opinion.

It then came to his realisation that he hasn't thought of Sebastian once while being with Kurt.

Kurt was a wonderful distraction. While Kurt was still lost in thoughts. Blaine picked up the microphone and handed it to Kurt. "Sing something,"

"No Blaine that isn't my job,"

"Please, I never did get to hear you properly since you were always in the background,"

Kurt raised an eyebrow surprised that Blaine recognised him as well and tenderly took the microphone but then Puck called out "Hey Hummel! The caterer's just arrived, can you go show them were to put the cake and everything?"

"Sure, we were just checking the sound equipment, all good to go," Kurt said tapping the microphone on as proof. Puck grinned at him. "Thanks Hummel, thanks for coming Blaine, I'm glad you two are getting along now especially after I heard about the smackdown at Brittana's wedding," Puck waved at them once more and then said he had to go pick up Quinn from her hair appointment.

"Brittana?" Kurt rolled his eyes when they were alone again shaking his head "I can't believe they're all still using couple names, we aren't in high school anymore," Blaine was quiet. He looked lost and thought from Puck's speech and a little upset actually. Kurt reached out and squeezed his hand "It's okay, I forgave you remember,"

Kurt smiled softly at him and Blaine smiled back.

"How about a selfie for Facebook before we get back to work?" Blaine asked and Kurt laughed. "Sounds good to me, but I'll take it because I think your hands are too short hobbit,"

"Hey! That's not funny,"

Kurt giggled as Blaine pouted and handed his phone for Kurt to take.

Kurt outstretched his hand and they made silly faces at the phone's camera.

Kurt smiled at the result.

"If I had told my younger self I would have met you years later I would never have believed it," Blaine kissed his cheek surprising Kurt in response. "Better get back to work,"

As he turned around a click sound went of.

Blaine turned around raising an eyebrow in alarm. Kurt showed his phone "It's not fair that you get a picture of my ass and I don't get one of yours,"

Blaine laughed good naturedly and blew him a kiss. "See you tonight Hummel,"

"See you," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian too tried to add Kurt as his friend but Kurt ignored his request. No way was that meerkat adding him to make an even bigger fool of him. Being on Facebook also meant you had to be careful who you became friends with, and that was someone Kurt was definitely being careful about. He made a grimacing face as he saw Sebastian's profile picture, which was one of him and Blaine. A possessive arm around Blaine's shoulder.

A sigh left Kurt's mouth. He shouldn't get too attached to Blaine who was clearly interested in guys like that. Kurt kept himself busy to stop himself from over thinking. It was what he knew how to do in situations like this. By doing this he didn't see the looks Blaine was giving him while taking photos of everything and the sneaky shots Blaine took of Kurt.

That night everything was in full swing.

The band was playing, people were dancing, the vows had gone perfectly, everyone was having a good time, and Kurt could give himself a pat on his back as he looked around with a satisfied grin.

"Well Kurt you've done it again," Santana said clapping his shoulder and Kurt smiled. "How's it feel to be a married woman Satan?"

Santana grinned. "The best, I better be one of your bridesmaids when you finally find yourself a man Kurt,"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not looking for love Lopez, I stopped looking a long time ago,"

"Prude," Santana rolled her eyes and then grinned when someone started walking towards them "Speaking of wanky, laters Kurt,"

Blaine stood in front of him and smiled "Hey,"

"Hi," Kurt said breathlessly and confessed what he was thinking "You look amazing," Blaine looked down at his suit and then grinned up at Kurt "Thank you, so do you,"

"I always look amazing," Kurt smirked. Blaine laughed and nodded "True, you did a wonderful job Kurt,"

"Hey babe!" Kurt's happiness ended when Sebastian caught up to them.

So he did bring a date.

"Don't you hate coming to these?" Sebastian whined "It's so long…and the colour scheme is shocking, it hurts my eyes just looking around,"

Blaine sighed looking apologetically at Kurt who was appearing angry. "Excuse me, I have to go,"

"Kurt-" Blaine started but Kurt wasn't looking at him "It was good seeing you Blaine, bye craigslist,"

"What did he call me?" Kurt could hear Sebastian demand as he went to find the groom with a smirk hidden on his face.


	4. Tina & Mike

Kurt was starting to get a little frustrated. Everybody wanted something from him. He was doing Tina and Mike's wedding this time and Tina didn't seem to be able to make up her mind with what she wanted. He had to cancel the flower arrangements 3 times, book from different venues more than 10 times, call every family member twice to make sure they were coming to the wedding and writing down who was coming with whom. Kurt had to design and make Tina's wedding dress 4 times already and already Tina didn't seem happy with the amount of jewels on the front.

"Tina, you told me you only wanted a small amount, you said you didn't want a dress too over the top, there's still enough sparkle at the front to make it look fancy, this one is elegant, you look lovely and it almost looks like you got no waist at all, and do you know how hard it was to find shoes to match that dress? I had to take a small trip to New York and have Rachel show me the best shops! Please tell me we are NOT changing the dress,"

"Oh no I'm thrilled with the dress, it's just…I don't want you to think you're not doing a good job, you are Kurt you are,"

 _Waiting for the but…_

She turned in front of the mirror again as Kurt's hand went to his head. A headache was forming, no scratch that. More like a migraine.

"But…is it really hard to just add some jewels down the sides? I'll give you more money for the extra days, Quinn showed me this beautiful brides magazine and …"

"Fine, FINE…but after this, no more changes okay? I'll compromise this time, I already have a lot more to do with the wedding,"

Like the catering, the photographer, the band, the store were people were going to buy gifts from, the invitations…

Kurt sighed "Is that all for the dress Tina?" He only asked her to come for an hour, and it had been 3 and a half hours of her being in his apartment.

Tina clapped her hands and with the dress STILL IN HER HANDS she hugged Kurt.

"WATCH THE DRESS…that material is fragile, it's only meant for this one occasion," Tina blushed and nodded "Thank you so much for doing all this Kurt, and you know that guy you worked with before what's his name? Brandon?"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah Blaine, why don't you ask him to do the photography, he was good right?" Kurt nodded. That actually wasn't a bad idea. For once Tina was actually helpful. He loved the girl, but she was stressful to work with.

"I'll do that while I look for those jewels for the dress, you're free to go,"

With the dress safely hooked back on a hanger he allowed her to hug him one more time and kiss his cheek before she went to pick up Mike from work.

Free of chatter and complaint Kurt sighed in relief as he took a Panadol and looked over his design one more time for the dress trying to work out where to put the next lot of jewels. Maybe just a few silver circles in a row. While he looked at the sketch in front of him he picked up his pager and messaged Blaine.

 ** _You free for another job? – Kurt_**

 _You in charge of the wedding? – Blaine_

 ** _Yes – Kurt_**

 _Then yes I am – Blaine_

 ** _Thank you, I'll send you more details on Facebook soon – Kurt_**

 _Awesome, thanks Kurt – Blaine_

He spent the next few days focusing on calling the florist and the band he had in mind to contact that it was dinner time Thursday night before he realised he forgot he asked Blaine to do the photography when Blaine sent him a message on Facebook.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Did the wedding get cancelled or did you find another photographer?

 **Kurt Hummel:** I'm so sorry! No the wedding hasn't been cancelled its next week, I'm sorry for the short notice, things have been pretty hectic I've only just been able to start to relax, you still available for the job or did you find something else?

 **Blaine Anderson:** I'm still available, you alright?

 **Kurt Hummel:** You're the first one to ask me that in 5 months. I appreciate that, I'm fine thank you, just so busy it's crazy being a wedding planner.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Ah but that's why you're the best

 **Kurt Hummel:** You don't need to suck up to me Blaine, the job is yours and you'll get decent pay ;)

 **Blaine Anderson:** I mean it Kurt, you're the best

Kurt honestly didn't know how to reply to that. He got praise for his job constantly, but Blaine was a stranger almost, it meant a bit more to hear that.

 **Kurt Hummel:** It's at 44 Robertson Drive St Mary's Church 2:30pm Sunday for the wedding vows, do you need a map?

 **Blaine Anderson:** I got a GPS I'll be there, what about the party?

 **Kurt Hummel:** I'll give you a lift there after the wedding, you can just leave your car at the church parking lot and I'll drop you of there later in the evening.

 **Blaine Anderson:** Sounds good, I look forward to working with you again Kurt.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Me too, do me a favour?

 **Blaine Anderson:** Sure

 **Kurt Hummel:** Bring some Panadol?

Virtual Hug Gif was sent.

 **Blaine Anderson:** LOL can do.

Received Kisses from Blaine Anderson

 **Kurt Hummel:** Really? Disney?

 **Blaine Anderson:** Everybody loves Disney

 **Kurt Hummel:** Mhm, see you next Sunday kiddo

 **Blaine Anderson:** BYE DAD

 **Kurt Hummel:** Watch it, I'm not THAT old!

 **Blaine Anderson:** BYE BIG BROTHER 3

 **Kurt Hummel:** Better

Kurt laughed for the first time this month. Kurt was just going to relax when he remembered he had to do his own suit for the wedding. He sighed. He normally loved designing his own clothes but he wished for once he didn't have to do anything.

It was 7pm before Kurt finished sketching the design when his dad rang. "Hey kiddo,"

"Hey dad how's it going?"

"Good! Just confirming that me and Carole we'll be coming to the wedding,"

"Oh that's great dad! I'll send you both an invite soon. Tina invited you too?" Kurt went to his barely empty kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, me and Carole always go to your glee club kids weddings you know that, she asked me at Brittany and Santana's wedding if we'd come, and then Mike got in contact with Carole"

"Yeah I know dad sorry I'm just out of the loop a little bit,"

"You doing okay?"

Second person to ask him that today. Did he sound tired?

"Fine dad, just a little stressed dad but I'll be fine,"

"Kurt, will you come to dinner on Friday?"

"I don't know dad I have a lot to do… I want to I just.."

"Sunday then? After the wedding? Come on kid you need a break, you've been at this wedding for months, let me and Carole spoil you please? We miss you kid,"

"I miss you guys too, alright I'll come stay Sunday …but dad can I bring a friend?"

"A boy?"

"Yes dad a boy,"

"What kind of friend?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat down stirring a teaspoon of sugar in his coffee and taking a biscuit from the jar on the table.

"Not a boyfriend dad, he's just a friend,"

"Is he staying over?" He opened his laptop and looked into his Facebook. Facebook was a nice break from reality sometimes. Or maybe not. He saw that he was tagged several times by Tina and rolled his eyes. Mike was going to see the dress before he even got to the church if she kept this up. He liked her posts just so she wouldn't feel rejected and noticed Blaine made a comment. He couldn't help but look at it.

Blaine Anderson commented on Tina Cohen Chang's post

Blaine Anderson: Beautiful Dress Tina, I love the design

Kurt smiled and raised an eyebrow as Tina befriended Blaine on Facebook right after that comment.

Tina Cohen Chang and Blaine Anderson are now friends

"I don't know, but he's nice, he's the photographer, you might have seen him at Brittany and Santana's wedding,"

Tina Cohen Chang: Thank you Blaine! I was going to add some minor adjustment, and thank you for coming to do the photos

YOU MEAN I WAS GOING TO ADJUST…Kurt sighed. It was Tina's day, it wasn't about Kurt Hummel he just ignored the inner rejection, but she did thank Blaine.

Blaine Anderson: You're welcomed, I look forward to it. I love working for Kurt too, your dress is beautiful as it is. I wouldn't do anything to it. It's simple but elegant.

Kurt smiled. _THANK YOU._

He heard a ding from his pocket and took out his phone.

 **I changed my mind about the dress, I decided it's perfect – Tina Cohen Chang**

Kurt laughed in relief. He sent a message to Blaine.

To Blaine Anderson:

 **I owe you coffee – Kurt**

From Blaine Anderson:

 **Why?**

To Blaine Anderson:

 **Just to say thank you.**


	5. Tina & Mike Part 2

It's finally the day of Tina's wedding. Which means afterwards Kurt can go home, have his family dinner with his parents and enjoy the week off; well that's how he had it planned.

He arrived early making sure everything was in order, people knew where to go, and he directed people to their working environments. The church was already organised, and his parents and Mercedes were going to help people find their seats. Main family mostly the glee club sat in the front row, Blaine was with him from the beginning of when he arrived. Making sure he ate, and took a drink of water. Keeping Kurt company while he prepared everything. For once he didn't have Sebastian with him, and said he wasn't coming, but his constant presence was starting to get on his nerve. He liked doing things HIS way, he didn't need help.

Kurt loved weddings. Loved them ever since he was a kid and arranged Fleetwood mac figurines in his own shoe box; which his dad designed for him when his mother Elizabeth noticed he liked marrying and divorcing the figurines. It had been a common theme for Kurt in his play.

"Kurt please let me take that, you've been running around like a madman all day, you need to take a break," Kurt was carrying the cake to the far end of the wedding venue where Mike & Tina would slice the cake and Blaine would take the photo because the man that had been handling the cake earlier had been doing so with little care. He demanded he take over and didn't apologise for being rude because frankly, Kurt didn't have the time.

"I'm fine Blaine, aren't you suppose to take pictures?" Kurt snapped and Blaine once more tried to take the cake of him. "I've done all that, for Christsake Kurt just let me- " As Blaine went to grab the bottom of the cake, he knocked into Kurt, and out of shock, Kurt watched as the cake went out of Kurt's hands and Kurt closed his eyes as it fell to the ground. RUINED.

The cake was ruined.

"Shit, Kurt I…I'll buy another one I swear,"

"You can't,"

"Kurt, there are cake shops all over the country, it is possi-" Kurt stomped his foot like a child "NO it isn't possible Blaine, that cake took 3 weeks to make! 3 WEEKS. Tina had been very specific about what kind she wanted, and what was to go in it to represent her culture," He was fuming, absolute annoyance and anger was steaming out of his ears as he glared at Blaine who looked helplessly at the ruined cake on the floor.

A frustrated tear escaped Kurt's eyes when Blaine just continued to stand there in the middle of the venue of which Kurt had insisted he should probably see before the wedding. It had been Kurt's mistake to drive Blaine there to see it beforehand. He should have just let him come with everyone else at 4pm when the walking down the aisle started, no he had to insist on 2:30, but Blaine shouldn't have kept pestering him. He should have just minded his own business, Kurt never had this problem before. "You're fired,"

Blaine gaped at him "What?" Kurt took his camera of him "You heard me," He smashed the camera against the hard brick wall and Blaine stared at his now broken camera in horror. "Now how does it feel?" Kurt spat as Blaine continued to stare.

"You're insane," Blaine screamed as he bent down to pick up the broken pieces. No longer calm he too became angry "This camera was worth more money than that cake and this venue combined. It's just a fucking cake. I would have explained the whole thing to Tina and bought a new one myself," Kurt made no move to help Blaine. He felt nauseated. What was he going to tell Tina? He had no cake?

He failed?

"I already told you Blaine, that cake took 3 weeks, you can't get that time back, this wedding took me months to organise Blaine, all you do is take pictures, AN AMATEUR CAN DO WHAT YOU DO,"

"Fine if you think it's so easy DO IT YOURSELF," Blaine said and left.

Now alone Kurt quietly sobbed as he cleaned up the mess. He sat heavily in a chair tears silently going down his face at the disaster. He was exhausted and when he looked at his watch the wedding itself was in half an hour and now he had no photographer.

No cake.

Kurt was a failure..

He slightly wondered how Blaine got home but didn't have to wait long to find out as he went out of the building he saw Blaine standing there with something in his hand.

He froze in instinct as the slushie hit his jacket. Blaine laughed in wicked humour.

"I was told you used to get those in high school, and at first I didn't believe it, but now I know why. You're an asshole Kurt," Kurt remembered seeing a 7 Eleven shop around the corner which is probably where Blaine rushed over to in the time he had been cleaning the cake mess.

Now not only did he lose his photographer, had no cake…his clothes were ruined in raspberry slushy. He stared down miserably at his clothes. Ones he made specifically himself. He cried. He cried out of anger, he cried out of humiliation, he cried out of exhaustion. He just wanted to go home. The day couldn't get any worse.

Blaine face actually softened as he watched Kurt lose it in the puddle of red liquid. Kurt fell to his knees and drew them up to his chest in the middle of the footpath not caring what other people thought. All he could think was that he failed. _Failure failure failure…._

Blaine's anger suddenly disappeared and concern reached his face when Kurt broke down "Kurt?"

Kurt just whimpered and Blaine sighed as he took of his suit jacket and bent down to Kurt's level so he could look at the other boy "Kurt…hey I'm sorry okay. I shouldn't have done that, you're not an asshole,"

Kurt was too distraught to answer and didn't calm down until Blaine helped him out of the puddle and arranged for Kurt to be wearing Blaine's jacket instead of his own wet stained with slushy one. He continued to rub circles in Kurt's back and Kurt was surprised that his body let him, when all he wanted to do was push Blaine away. He found he couldn't move though, probably too exhausted from being on his feet since 6am. "Deep breathes," Blaine instructed as Kurt began hiccupping loudly. He did as he was told and began to sob more quietly.

"I've never seen this kind of style before," Blaine said after he smoothed out the lapel of Kurt's new outfit and looked over Kurt's now slushied stained jacket as he tried to make conversation while wiping raspberry sauce of with his handkerchief.

"I made it myself that's why," Kurt blinked his watery and red exhausted eyes up at Blaine who looked shocked.

"You…oh my god…I'm a horrible person, Kurt I'm so sorry," Blaine did look generally sorry. Those damn sad puppy eyes.

"I broke your camera"

"Yeah but I ruined the cake, and now your suit,"

Speaking of which. Shit. Kurt swore aloud as he searched in his pockets for his phone and looked apologetically to Blaine. "I have to let them know I'll be late,"

 **I'm going to be late to the wedding, my outfit got ruined when I was checking to make sure the venue was okay, can you let Tina know this please? - Kurt**

 **I don't think there's going to be a wedding Kurt - Dad**

 **WHAT? WHY? Of course there is… she's not getting cold feet is she? - Kurt**

 **No… - Dad**

 **Thank god because this wedding was so much heartache - Kurt**

 **…Mike ditched her Kurt, the wedding is cancelled. - Dad**

Kurt made a horrible sound and felt his heart shrink for the poor girl. He couldn't imagine how Tina must be feeling.

Blaine was watching his face "What is it?"

"He left her at the aisle," He told and Blaine made a disgusted face as he helped Kurt stand from his puddle of disaster. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know,"

"Come on, let's get back," Blaine offered calm now as he smiled gently at Kurt "I'm really sorry Kurt,"

"I'm sorry too," Kurt added and Blaine nodded "Truce?" Kurt nodded but looked at Blaine's ruined camera in his hands "I'll buy you a new one, I promise, and you'll still get today's pay,"

Blaine shrugged stirring Kurt towards the carpark with his hand on Kurt's back and shook his head keeping an eye on where they were going "It cost $20, 000 Kurt,"

"You're joking…"

"Nope, but don't worry about that Kurt please I still feel awful for the slushy and the cake,"

"I…"

"It's okay Kurt we called it truce," Blaine was staring at Kurt like all was fine but it wasn't.

"If it makes you feel better the cake cost $10, 000," Kurt announced. Blaine winced. "That's a lot of money for a cake…that wasn't even tall,"

"I told you she was very specific," Kurt smiled suddenly laughing. Blaine looked confused as Kurt kept laughing. "What's funny?"

"Nothing, I just felt the need to laugh,"

"You're a strange man Hummel, but I like you,"

"I like you too hobbit, even if you did slushie my jacket, and ruin my cake,"

Blaine looked so upset that Kurt chuckled "I'm messing with you Blaine, it's fine, we'll work something out, good thing we get paid right?"

Blaine smiled at that and surprised Kurt by taking his hand "True, now let's get going,"

"I can't go like this," Kurt whined as Blaine insisted he carry Kurt's wet one in his unoccupied hand "You know that is Burberry, nothing to be scoffed at," Blaine said with a side glance at Kurt as they walked.

"It's also last years Blaine, but it's not that,"

"I did get it cheap on Ebay," Blaine confessed as they stood by Kurt's car..

 **Kurt….I know your sorting out the venue, but don't bother, can you just cancel everything for me? I'm so sorry I put you through so much work. You've been amazing, Love you – Tina**

 **I just heard what happened, where are you Tina? Don't worry, I'll sort all that out – Kurt**

 **I'm fine, I'm with Artie… he's taken me to his place to help me calm down, thank you –Tina**

 **As long as you're okay, if you need anything call me xxoo – Kurt**

They were silent as Kurt drove them back to the church. It was now empty of the people who had arrived. Burt and Carole were waiting for them. Carole hugged Kurt on arrival and smiled politely at Blaine. Burt noticed Kurt's change of outfit and the one Blaine was holding.

"Kurt…what happened?"

"I'm fine dad, Blaine went to get me a drink and it spilt on my jacket, he's been great help while I was at the venue,"

Burt nodded pleased to hear that Blaine was of assistant but Blaine looked at Kurt with confusion on his face because they both knew that's definitely not what happened.

"We called the venue that we wouldn't be needing them tonight and we'll pay them in advance for all the hard work they've done, Mercedes handled the food situation and within half an hour she had a majority of her family handing out food to the people who did come to the wedding to take home with them as an apology, you just got to deal with the band and then you can come home,"

"Carole you shouldn't have, I could have done that,"

"You've done more than your fair share Kurt," She answered simply. Blaine nodded and put a hand on his shoulder. "You were amazing today Kurt,"

Kurt smiled softly. "How about this, I go deal with the band and then I take everyone out to dinner?"

"I'll see you guys later than…"

"You're not coming?" Burt asked frowning as Kurt too looked at Blaine. "I meant you as well Blaine,"

"Oh…um sure I'd love to," He smiled and Carole was grinning. "We'll just go home and change into something more comfortable dear. I love dressing up but these shoes are killing me," Kurt laughed and hugged her. "I understand, we'll do the same anyway,"

"Do you mind if I come back in an hour?" Blaine asked as they agreed for 6:30 for dinner it was only 4:00pm.

Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled "Great, be back soon!"

Kurt was too busy to notice at the time, but when he finished talking with the band he realised Blaine had taken his suit. What was he going to do? Throw it away?

Cut it up?

Humiliate Kurt more?

But then pictures of Blaine soothing Kurt stopped those thoughts. No he isn't a monster, like the ones at school.

He was just hurt.

Blaine came back just as Kurt sat down to wait for him as his clock reached 4:40.

He was holding a white bag and smiling broadly at Kurt. "Here you go kind sir, I believe this is yours,"

Kurt accepted the bag with slight hesitation "What? Blaine…" Blaine bounced on his feet and grinned "Open it,"

Kurt did so.

It was his suit.

All clean, and free of slushy, and on it was a note that said

I'M REALLY SORRY – BLAINE x

"Blaine…you that was fast,"

Behind Blaine's back he brought out a rose and bowed.

"Okay now you're just sucking up," Kurt laughed as Blaine said "Will you accept this rose as apart of my apology for being such an ignorant bastard?"

Kurt smiled though and took the rose. Blaine looked handsome in the new suit he had changed into. Kurt whistled "Gucci, very impressive," Blaine gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you Blaine I really appreciate all this, but I still ruined your camera, and you're not a bastard for the record…"

"It's okay Kurt, I got another one at home, it's less extravagant but it does the job," Blaine shrugged and appeared thrilled that Kurt was satisfied with his gifts.

"Do you want to meet us there or come with me before dinner?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged again. "I um…I don't know, I wouldn't want to intrude but I like spending time with you, and I still feel horrible,"

"Don't this is thank you enough, follow my car to my place, you can watch Bambi while I get changed,"

The two got along well despite the incident this morning. Kurt admitted on the way to his place that he had been over worked and Blaine had been the first victim and luckily for everyone else the only victim of the day, but Blaine said he understood.

"How did you know about the slushies?" Kurt asked and then added "How did you know Raspberry was my worse one?"

Blaine fidgeted looking uncomfortable. "Sebastian told me before I came today,"

Kurt growled at the name and Blaine sighed "He heard from someone that used to go to McKinley and said only the losers got slushies, and that you were the main target, I didn't know about the raspberry flavour though, it was the only one in 7 eleven, I acted on rage and it was stupid, he said he was proud of me, but I thought to myself…proud of what? That didn't feel good Kurt,"

They arrived at his apartment and as they got out Kurt boldly hugged Blaine. "It's okay, as long as you know it's not right it's okay, and you did have every reason to do it, I was a bitch,"

"You're weren't. You were tired and I should have seen that," Blaine insisted. Blaine did as Kurt offered and watched Bambi on Kurt's TV, and 45 minutes later Kurt came out all dressed up in a new outfit.

"Wow," Blaine said as Kurt posed "What do you think?"

"Did you make that too?"

Kurt blushed "Maybe.."

"It's stunning, you look stunning," He corrected and Kurt beamed.

Blaine actually got along really well with Kurt's family.

No surprises there.

Blaine like at the venue got up to help Carole with the dishes, talked to his dad about football, helped served dessert. He was just constant doing things. The boy couldn't sit still but then again Kurt knew all about that didn't he. They had in the end decided to eat the Hummel's that night, because by the time everyone got together, they couldn't figure out what they wanted to eat and Carole suggested that they have the leftovers from her fridge, and that way they can play a game of monopoly or something afterwards, and everyone had liked the idea, so agreed, besides Blaine had been debating with Kurt on buying the dinner for a good 10 minutes before Burt had enough.

"You two competed against each other?" Burt asked seeming surprised as Kurt had just said what an amazing voice Blaine had in highschool glee club.

"Yep, didn't know it at the time though, imagine if we had met years earlier?" Blaine said looking at Kurt with a look Kurt couldn't quite read.

 **I got some really good news – Rachel**

 **I want you to know first – Rachel**

 **Are you busy? – Rachel**

Why the girl didn't just ask all that in one sentence he had no idea. Carole was busy discussing the songs Blaine sang and Burt was putting his opinion every so often when Kurt excused himself to take the call that just popped up, she couldn't just wait for him to reply?

Now in his bedroom he sighed "Rachel hi,"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Ow that hurt. He winced at how loud she was. "Wh -"

"JESSIE PROPOSED KURT…HE PROPOSED…"

"I'm really happy for you Rachel but YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL,"

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited,"

"How did he do it?" Kurt asked knowing that's really what Rachel wanted to tell.

Rachel squealed. "We were walking down Hyde Park and there were random fireworks that came on, and he took my hand and got down on one knee, and he popped the question,"

Kurt didn't think Rachel would get married. She thought she and Finn were eternity. He didn't expect the girl to be sad forever over his brother's passing of course, but he just didn't see her with anyone else. He thought she moved on with Jessie really fast and was still a bit upset about it.

"I'm really happy for you Rachel did you want me to tell anyone?"

"No, it's okay, were going through the phone calls now, I called you because you're my best friend and I wanted to ask if you'll be my wedding planner?"

Kurt internally wished he could have a break but he was thrilled for Rachel so he smiled "I'd be honoured Rachel,"

Rachel squealed so loudly that he hadn't noticed he had company as Blaine now stood in front of him. Kurt smiled up at Blaine as he continued to talk to Rachel about the details.

"Okay Rachel, you better go finish calling everyone do you want me to tell my parents?"

"No I'll call them right now, I think it's the right thing to do,"

Kurt said his goodbyes as Blaine sat comfortably in his desk chair and looked around in awe. His room hasn't changed since he left high school so Blaine had a lot to take in. The massive Vogue painting on the wall, records of Madonna and Beyonce in a frame also on the wall, a good collection of records in a box near his sound system. His pictures of friends all over his computer desk.

He was here most of the time anyway so he thought it was pointless taking all this stuff to his new place, besides his parents liked keeping his things here, it felt like he never left home. When Carole got lonely when Burt was in the garage she admitted to Kurt she put on some of his records just to feel like he was around, so for that reason he never left Ohio. He tried to stay close, and he told as much to Blaine who was listening intently.

"I was so wrong about you back at the venue, you're nothing of an asshole,"

Kurt shrugged "I can be when I lash out at people,"

"You told me you do that because you're stressed," Blaine reminded and shook his head "That is actually quite reasonable, took his hand squeezing it "I think…you had every reason to lash out, things weren't working out, and I'm sorry I got in the way,"

"It's okay Blaine, you don't have to keep apologising," Blaine still looked unsure and Kurt sighed. "How about this, I need another photographer for my next wedding BUT the catch is, it'll be in New York, can you do it? I'm sure Rachel and Jessie will pay for you to travel there, all you have to do is bring your equipment,"

"You serious?" Blaine asked eyes wide and Kurt nodded. "Please?" He added and Blaine clapped his hands laughing "Of course I will! OH my god, I've never been to New York,"

Kurt looked surprised "Really?"

"Remember when I said I was jealous of you? I had been really hoping me and the Warblers could go to New York, because I had never been out of Ohio. My parents offered me trips on some occasions, but I wanted to earn it you know? I didn't want to take their money,"

Hmmm Kurt a lightbulb went off in Kurt's head.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah…"

Blaine was watching Kurt with a far away look on his face. The same one he got when he thought about going to New York.

He's been a few times now of course, and he kind of wanted to show Blaine everything.

Make him have that first best experience but he also had another idea that'll make Blaine's day, and hopefully forgive him for breaking his camera.

"How good are the Warblers?"

"Pardon?" Blaine looked lost as he followed Kurt's hand when he gestured for Blaine to come closer and sit on his bed.

"How do you feel if I asked for The Warblers to be the band for the wedding? Do you think they could get together once more?"

"I'm sure I could arrange for it to happen, were kind of scattered all over the place now," Blaine admitted but was appearing excited. "You want the Warblers as your band?"

"I heard you guys sing, and I think you'll be perfect, and that saves me looking for somebody else, and the cost for travelling will be paid for even if I have to pay it myself, I would really like you all to be there,"

Blaine jumped on the bed and launched at Kurt with a massive hug. "Holy shit we're going to New York!"

Blaine squealed so loud that he gave Rachel a run for her money in the high notes department; it caused Burt and Carole to come up demanding to know what's going on.

"We just got told about Rachel's wedding," Burt announced and Carole was beaming "She asked me to be bridesmaid Kurt can you help me find a dress?"

Kurt nodded "Of course Carole, turns out I'm the wedding planner again …and I just asked Blaine to do the Photography and we have a little surprise for everybody on the day, but nobody gets to know till the Wedding," Kurt grinned. Blaine appeared to catch on the game and nodded "It'll be the best wedding ever,"

"Except for ours," Burt grunted and Carole giggled as Blaine's eyes widened "Of course! I'm sure your wedding was lovely too and…" Burt laughed "Easy kid, I'm just playing with ya,"

"So when is the wedding?" Carole asked and Blaine too looked at Kurt.

"I have to shoot a wedding next week, if I have to I can cancel," Kurt shook his head. "No need to Blaine, the wedding is at Christmas,"

He looked carefully at Carole to make sure she was okay with this, but she appeared to excited to even know what Kurt was thinking of so obviously she must be okay.

Phew.

Well looks like a wedding in New York was about to take place.

He almost forgot about today's disaster. Rachel couldn't make it to Tina and Mike's wedding because Jessie had already booked tickets for Wicked, and had wanted to surprise her with something. She had paid for their honeymoon though as an apology.

 **Rachel, please tell me you know about Tina? – Kurt**

 **Is that why she started crying? I thought she was just really happy for me…I asked her to be bridesmaid too, well Jessie asked her while I've been talking to you - Rachel**

Damn it Rachel.


	6. Rachel & Jessie Part 1

**I won't be here for a couple of days, so I'll try to add more later but no promises, please Review xx**

* * *

Kurt was excited, but his excitement had nothing on Blaine's. He laughed when he met Blaine at the airport who had an "I love New York" T-shirt on, with a NYC cap, and was wearing tight jeans to go with it, Kurt noticed he wore no socks and raised his eyebrows. "A little obvious don't you think," He pointed to Blaine's outfit as Blaine shrugged smiling broadly and still managing to look gorgeous. He quickly kissed Kurt's cheek hello which he tend to do lately and Kurt often wondered how his boyfriend would feel about that, but at the same time he also didn't care. "So I'm a tourist, it's not like they won't know anything different from me staring at everything and anything, and obviously they'll see this," Blaine pulled out his professional camera and Kurt immediately felt a wave of guilt remembering the other one he smashed. Blaine seemed to notice and looked around them "Well come on let's get going,"

He continued to laugh as Blaine beamed at him pulling his backpack more firmly over his shoulder "NYC here we come!" Kurt and Blaine's luggage was already through the gates and now they just had to go through to the other side "I am so excited for this trip Kurt, thanks for this," The Warblers would be coming on the day of the wedding. Blaine was also excited to see his friends. He told Kurt he hadn't seen them as a big group since high school, it'll be fun, interesting but mostly fun.

"You'll be working too you know," Kurt reminded as he laughed once more at Blaine's enthusiasm. They got their passport and flights checked, went through security at which Blaine got the buzzer go off because of his belt, Kurt waited for Blaine but helped pick up his bag on the other side. When Blaine and Kurt finally got moving they looked at their plane gate and the time. "How did you manage not to get caught with all those layers of clothing?" Blaine muttered as Kurt chuckled "Because unlike you mister I took of my belt before we went in," Blaine was checking his watch as Kurt read out the gate number which wasn't too far. "We still have two hours before the flight; can I buy you a coffee?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head "No I owe you a coffee remember,"

"Kurt, you bought me tickets for this trip and got me a place to stay. I'm buying you a coffee," Blaine insisted tugging Kurt along. Kurt followed Blaine who went ahead of him to a nearby café. They ended up sitting in a two seater. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at the group next to them who were all wearing onesies. Blaine commented quietly that he liked the Pickachu one. Blaine relieved to be able to put his backpack down, as Kurt thanked the waiter for the napkins and utensils. The lady who strangely looked like Santana also put down menus for both of them. They ended up ordering a grilled cheese sandwich each & a medium drip, and one mocha. Kurt took note of Blaine's coffee order so he could pay him back.

"How did Sebastian take you going away for 2 weeks?" Kurt asked when the waitress went to the counter to hand their order in. Kurt had an apartment in New York. Blaine was going to stay with him. He had suggested 2 weeks, because well in the first week Rachel wanted shoots of herself in her wedding dress all over Broadway with her fiancé and their former glee club was to be joining them, and Kurt also said it'd be good to have that extra week for sightseeing.

Blaine looked slightly hesitant as he frowned. "Actually he was okay about it, which kind of got to me a little bit. I was kind of expecting he'd be upset but…he almost seemed really happy for me to be gone, I know we spend a lot of time together, so maybe we should have a break,"

Kurt nodded. "Possibly, but… when you love someone, shouldn't it be that you don't want to spend a minute away from them? I mean I'm no expert. I just read a lot of romance which probably isn't all that accurate as real life to begin with," Blaine listened carefully and bit his lip before adding. "The thing is Kurt, I don't know if I truly love Sebastian, I think the idea forced itself in my head more than my heart, there are some days I'm not so sure. We hardly have anything in common except physical attraction, than I also think maybe I just love the idea of romance so much that I substitute my satisfaction of romance with my relationship with him, does that make sense?"

Kurt fiddled with his own carry on making sure it was out of reach of other people before answering. He looked up at Blaine who was waiting for an answer. Kurt thought about it biting his lip "I think I get what you're saying, it's like instead of me getting myself a boyfriend, I substitute a fake boyfriend for an arm pillow named Bruce,"

Kurt blushed grateful that the lady at last came back with their orders and took a bite of his melted cheese thinking of Finn for a moment which made him suddenly sad.

Why had he ordered grilled cheese?

God he missed Finn.

He was still staring at his sandwich when a tear fell down his face. He missed what Blaine was saying. "Kurt…what's wrong?" He felt Blaine's hand on his and looked up trying to force a smile but failing. "I didn't mean to laugh, I think it's cute, but I really think you deserve a real boyfriend. I'm sure Bruce is very comfortable" Blaine added with a smile but Kurt shook his head. "It's not that, it's this…" He picked up the grilled cheese and Blaine frowned. "You don't like cheddar?"

Kurt quivered "My step brother passed away in 2013, he used to pray to grilled cheesus," Kurt laughed through his tears and because Blaine looked first shocked, sad and then confused at that Kurt told Blaine all about how Finn thought praying to his grilled cheesus which had the face of god would grant him his wishes. He then went on to talk about the ups and downs of Rachel and Finn's constant drama in high school. Blaine looked amused and the he too appeared somewhat upset "I wished I could have met him, he sounds nice,"

"He was," Kurt let out some more tears. Blaine reached over and gently wiped them away.

"Hey…" He cupped Kurt's chin with his pointy finger and thumb to keep it quivering. "I think he would want you to eat this sandwich. He'd probably say don't you dare waste a good grilled cheese Kurt,"

Kurt smiled and blew his nose thanking Blaine when he handed him a hanky. "He would actually," He laughed then and Blaine smiled gently as he looked sternly at him "And don't forget your coffee!"

"Yes mom," Kurt laughed and they went onto lighter topics. It had been nice, Kurt decided. He didn't often open up about Finn, the pain was still too much.

Blaine had been telling Kurt stories about the Warblers back in high school and how they used to get up to a lot of mischief, and a particular embarrassing moment where he tried to serenade a guy in a gap store and got shot down. Kurt was laughing when suddenly he looked at his watch and gasped. "Blaine we have to run,"

"What?" Blaine had just given the waiter their check when Kurt showed him the time "We have to run we got 5 minutes before the gate closes!"

"Shit," Blaine swore and Blaine heaved up his back pack and insisted he take Kurt's roll on considering he had to run in those shoes, and they dashed out of the café. Panting they reached the gate just in the nick of time, and ran to the opening of the plane. Kurt let Blaine have the window seat since he's seen New York enough times to know what it looks like, and it's beautiful on arriving.

When they got seated Blaine started to talking away about what he read about the sightseeing in New York.

Kurt gave him an amused look and Blaine grinned "I know I know, we're working there too, hey Kurt, thanks for letting me crash at your place, you're the best," Kurt smiled "Well, there's no point you staying in a motel when we know each other, and I got a perfectly good size couch," He teased. Blaine shrugged "Couch is fine with me," Kurt laughed. "Blaine I'm kidding, I have a second bedroom,"

Blaine grinned "But the couch will be lonely," Kurt shook his head.

How did he get stuck with a 5 year old.

They watched Harry Met Sally on the plane and by the time the movie ended they were about to land. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand. Kurt had seen it resting on the armrest and was feeling bold to take it, but when you were able to use your phones again Blaine's mobile rang and he looked at Kurt apologetically taking his hand away he answered.

"Oh hi Sebastian!" His face lit up and Kurt made a grimacing face but put on a fake smile when Blaine looked back at him "Yes I am with Kurt, he's sitting next to me right now do you want to say hi – Don't be rude. He's wonderful. Why is that suddenly a problem?"

Kurt blushed when Blaine called him wonderful. He could hear Sebastian's angry voice but couldn't hear what he was saying.

"No…NO…Sebastian I don't think any of this is necessary, I'm not a child, oh for god's sake GROW UP, I'm hanging up now the plane just landed, call me when you can act more mature, and why should you be jealous of Kurt anyway, you were more than happy to see me go," At that he turned of his phone and groaned. Ah so Sebastian was getting jealous.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little satisfied at that. He smiled sympathetically "Boyfriend troubles," He said simply and Blaine nodded. Kurt helped Blaine get his backpack since he was short when it came there turn and Kurt hesitated before adding "I think you're wonderful too Blaine,"

Blaine's stony face turned into a smile, and Kurt knew he said the right thing.

"Come on, let's get to my place,"

"I can't believe you have an apartment in New York,"

Kurt blushed as they walked into the New York airport and looked for the baggage claim now that they were off the plane.

"Well I was there so many times, my dad surprised me one Christmas by getting me the place, he said he would feel better knowing I had my own apartment rather than staying in cheap hotels, and sometimes I do wedding shopping in New York, because they have the best shopping, but mostly I stay in Ohio with my parents or in my Lima apartment which I pay for myself, to have some independence,"

Blaine nodded "That sounds nice,"

"It is," Kurt smiled "Warning though, the place is huge, it's almost like a garage more than an apartment, but it's not like my dad could afford anything more modern, so I'm not one to complain, and he helped me paint it to my own colour scheme so I think you'll like it, at first me and Rachel both lived in it so she could help me with the Rent and because we both wanted to move to New York for a while and then Santana came along, but now it's just me,"

When they got to the apartment/ no scratch that loft, Kurt slid open the door and Blaine stepped inside as Kurt welcomed him in "Well welcome to my humble home in New York!" Blaine had gotten so giddy when he saw the Statue of Liberty and Kurt wondered if he ever wasn't surprised at new things. His jaw dropped. "Kurt, this is amazing,"

Kurt smiled and looked around making sure everything was working and then when checking to make sure the fridge didn't smell, because one time it was FOUL when Kurt left it for so long, he noticed it was stacked and in a cake box there was a note.

 **I MISS YOU, let me know when you arrive, I hope the cake doesn't go stale! It's one of your favourites ;) ENJOY – Rachel xxxooo**

Kurt squealed. Blaine had been looking around at Kurt's request when he found Kurt in the kitchen "What happened, is there a rat?"

Kurt beamed "Rachel got all our grocery shopping done already and there's cheesecake, care for some?" Kurt grinned and Blaine made an appreciative sound. Kurt laughed "I take that as a yes, and then later how about we go see the statue of liberty at sunset?" Blaine's little jump of excitement was enough answer. Tomorrow was the first day of the shooting, so for now a bit of R & R.

Blaine and Kurt got their cheesecake, feeling at home, Kurt suggested they eat on the couch and they watched pretty woman which was on one of the channels.

"Richard Gere is so handsome," Kurt swooned and Blaine chuckled. "He is, I'd like a date like that you know at the Opera, but I doubt Sebastian would be the type for that," He frowned.

Kurt hated hearing Sebastian's name but it at least it wasn't Blaine missing Sebastian "We could go if you want while here, I mean obviously not as a date but, I've never seen an Opera myself," Kurt was almost scared Blaine would say no but Blaine looked thrilled "I'd love that Kurt,"

Kurt smiled. After going for a walk in hyde park, they took a cab to Statue of Liberty and Blaine took Kurt's hand begging for a selfie.

Kurt laughed.

"Fine FINE, but stop bouncing around your making people stare,"

"So? I'm with a cute boy, there's nothing wrong with that in New York," Blaine grinned "This isn't Ohio," Kurt nodded "True, alright get over here,"

With Statue Of Liberty in the background and the beautiful sky in view Blaine used his special camera to take a photo of them. Even better when an elderly lady asked if she could take it of them. Blaine beamed "Would you mind? Thank you.."

Kurt laughed when the lady went away afterwards saying they were a cute couple, Kurt told Blaine "Rule number one in New York, don't let strangers borrow your camera, I didn't say anything because she looked harmless, but be careful," Blaine listened and agreed "Okay,"

Kurt got Blaine to take a selfie with his phone and they uploaded the photo to Facebook.

He tagged Blaine "Best Night EVER" and then he also tagged Rachel in a post

50 people like this

Kurt Hummel RachelBerry Thanks for the cheesecake babe xxoo Were here ! 3

RachelBerry KurtHummel CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TWO TOMORROW, YOU BOYS LOOK SO HANDSOME

Blaine Anderson posted a new photo

Kurt noticed it was the one from his camera, how did he do that so fast? They were back at the loft now and he was in his bedroom unpacking, Blaine was supposed to be doing the same in his.

Blaine Anderson: NEW YORK CITY BABY !

100 people liked this

What the fuck…

JessieStJames RacheBerry Honey, you got your caps on

RahelBerry JessieStJames No I'm just generally excited :D


	7. Rachel & Jessie Part 2

Kurt was nuzzling something warm and he felt strangely content. Why was he so comfortable? It was a bad start to the first morning in New York as Kurt woke up suddenly by Blaine's alarmed shouting "What are you doing in my bed!?" He hadn't meant to fall asleep in Blaine's room but he'd been exhausted. The night before he left for New York he had little sleep out of excitement & last night he had even less sleep for an entirely different reason.

Kurt felt hands on him suddenly and was basically shoved of the edge to the ground hissing when his shoulder blade hit the floor even though he didn't remember putting himself under Blaine's arm to start with "How dare you!" Blaine screeched from the bed "I have a boyfriend!" Wow he was _pissed_.

Kurt caught his breath as he stood up and defended himself by using hand gestures at Blaine. That fall was sure to leave a bruise.

"Ok calm down, first of all its not your bed, it's MY second bedroom to begin with, secondly I have every right to be here without being screamed at like I'm some murderer in my own home! I'm well aware of your relationship! Sebastian keeps threatening me with every passing day so that I'm not making passes at YOU on Facebook even though I'm not even friends with him. I keep telling him there's nothing going on between us so he doesn't have to worry, don't throw that garbage in my face,"

Blaine was pulling the covers over himself like Kurt was some pervert while he was yelling at him. _Well maybe next time don't sleep with just boxer briefs_ Kurt couldn't help but think to himself. He had a very nice chest with a bit of chest hair but Kurt didn't speculate on how nice it was since Blaine was being so protective of his body.

"That doesn't give you the right to molest me in my SLEEP! I'm sorry if Bruce isn't a comfortable enough toy but don't go using me just because I'm within reach! Maybe Sebastian has a right to be weary of you if you're going to sneak in here like a thief in the dark and use my body as a comfortable replacement of Bruce!"

 _How dare he..._

Kurt now red faced at the mention of Bruce threw up his hands "Molesting you? MOLESTING YOU? God help me if anything other than cuddling happened here because you'd have a restraining order be put on me, you were having a nightmare last night Blaine! I was WORRIED because you were thrashing around like you were determined to push yourself of the bed and I held you until you calmed down and fell asleep! I didn't think that was going to cause this much trouble or I wouldn't have done it. I especially didn't intend to fall asleep in your arms or molest you as you say; so I'm sorry, I can't control my body's reactions when I'm asleep. I didn't put myself there in the first place! From what I recall I was on the other side after you calmed down," Blaine flushed at that realising what he must have meant but he was determined on being right and Kurt being wrong.

"You still invaded my privacy!" Blaine insisted on not giving in to making a mistake by glaring at Kurt "You could have just woken me up,"

Kurt had enough. His eyes darkened. No point telling Blaine he had tried to wake him up because Blaine wouldn't hear him. He'd continue to fight. It was too early for fights, and they had a long day ahead of them for work. Kurt was exhausted.

"Fine fine! I invaded your privacy. You satisfied? Label me as the bad guy? I'm never the nice guy with you am I? I'm always just seen as the asshole, just like at Brittany and Santana's wedding when you slapped me, just like with the camera incident - well maybe I am an aashole! The asshole has to get to work now, if you want to move to a hotel fine, I'll pay even if it helps you feel safe! Come to work when you feel COMFORTABLE to, if you don't want to today I'll tell Rachel you're uncomfortable with working for an asshole like me. I'll get her to find another wedding planner if that's what you want!" With that he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

Maybe he was overly dramatic but with hardly any sleep and no coffee you can hardly blame him. He also realised when catching a cab to Broadway in the clothes he wore the day before which he had falling asleep in and his hair a mess it was too early for work thanks to Blaine for waking him up but he'd get ahead start and get things organised for the day, like first he had to go pick up Rachel's wedding dress and then Jessie's suit.

He called Rachel to let her know Blaine might not be able to make it to work not really explaining it in full detail but despite her understanding he was later surprised when Blaine did turn up looking fresh faced and presentable in his work clothes and gelled hair. Even more surprising he was cheerful and alert. Kurt was polite but barely said more than 2 words and barely looked at Blaine embarrassed about his morning behaviour. Even without no coffee and sleep and looking out of order... Blaine did have a right to be upset with him and he felt disgusted with himself by his attitude to Blaine.

He really was a bitch, and Blaine's presence kept reminding him of that . He hadn't needed to go in there and hold him like a child. Blaine was an adult. He'd been working early for 4 hours before Blaine arrived right on his schedule. It was 2:30 before they finally took a break.

He was tired by the time the first lot of photos of Rachel and Jessie were taken in front of the Broadway's funny girl sign in her wedding gown. Just because he was feeling like he was going to collapse any minute, that didn't give him the excuse to stop working. He had been positioning everyone and making sure Blaine took the photos with the right props. He had seen Blaine tried to meet his eyes a few times but he quickly looked away and focused on Rachel and Jessie trying to put on a brave next day the new directions would be joining them. "Great job guys! I suggest we call a lunch break and then maybe we can change the scenery," Blaine offered. Rachel beamed when he showed her the photos and she kissed his cheek in answer when he asked if she likes them.

"They're beautiful, you really are good at your job," Blaine smiled "I wouldn't say that... Anyone could do what I do right?" He asked looking at Kurt who had actually gotten the guts to look at him first time that day. "Don't be so modest," Rachel laughed. Kurt avoided his gaze when he once again tried to reach his eyes and suggested Rachel & Jessie get some lunch. "Do you want anything Kurt? We'll get you something," Rachel volunteered and Kurt shook his head "I'm not hungry thanks," Jessie provided some kindness too "Call us if you change your mind what about you Blaine?"

"I'll go grab myself a sandwich I'll be fine thanks," Blaine said thanking them for the offer. Jessie took Rachel's hand and they walked away telling the boys to enjoy their break.

"Kurt.." Blaine began but Kurt hurried to grab his stuff "I'm getting a coffee, I'll be back in an hour, you can go get whatever you want," Kurt answered dismissing him and walked alway. He couldn't face Blaine just yet, Kurt didn't trust his sleepy state to do the proper thing and apologise, if Blaine mentioned this morning as being his fault he might snap, when in fact it was his fault, his bitchyself always acted before his brain though.

At the coffee shop Kurt ordered a mocha with a double shot. .He needed sleep. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a bit. He grabbed his coffee hoping it would keep him awake when it was called out with his name by the barista and sat by the window at the far end. He rested his head for what he had thought to be 10 minutes when he was nudged gently awake "Kurt? Kurt..." A hand rubbed his bruised shoulder which made him wince.

"Not now Finn...wanna sleep," he muttered and he heard a quiet chuckle. "Come on sleepyhead wake up"

"I'll get some warm milk later FINN letmesleep," Another chuckle erupted now and then a gentle nudge "Come on Kurt, you're really not having a good day are you?" He knew that voice. That wasn't Finn.

He groaned when he opened his eyes to find Blaine staring at him with worry. He closed his eyelids for a minute again when Blaine sighed "Kurt, you should go home, you're exhausted," he forced himself to open his eyes.

"Is it time to get back?" He yawned struggling to keep himself awake. Blaine helped him out of his seat when he attempted to get up but was wobbly on his feet. With a steady arm around Kurt he replied.

"You've been gone for 2 hours, we were starting to get worried because we didn't know where you went, so I went looking for you,"

"How did you find me?" He yawned. "There are lots of coffee shops,"

"True, but only one person has impeccable hair and fashion taste as you, I saw you in the window,"

"Right...I wouldn't call wearing the same clothes twice in a row fashionable, I forgot to brush my teeth this morning, and I look horrendous. I'm really sorry by the way," Kurt whispered surprised at himself for actually being able to show some manners as they walked out not looking at Blaine afraid of what he might see there but he heard a soft sigh. "I'm the one who should apologise Kurt. I'm so so sorry for pushing you of the bed and screaming at you when you were trying to do something nice; You're right too, it's your home, and I should have been more grateful. Also you said I must think you were an asshole and I disagree. I don't think you're an asshole, we've just had a rocky start. I'm sorry for my behaviour this morning, I'm really not a morning person, you caught me off guard and well it wasn't my finest moment. I appreciate what you did though Kurt, not even Sebastian has tried comforting me in that way,"

"Which is probably why you freaked out," Kurt reasoned and Blaine nodded now outside Blaine whistled a taxi. "Come on, I'm taking you home,"

"But Rachel..." Kurt protested. Blaine ignored him as he helped Kurt in the taxi and told the driver where to go also hopping in "I'll talk to her, I'm sure she's got other things to do that doesn't need your assistance for the day- just don't worry, you deserve a rest,"

They fell in a comfortable silence with Kurt nodding off in the Taxi as Blaine thought about Kurt. Kurt really was something else. When they arrived at Kurt's place Blaine paid the Taxi driver and guided Kurt gently inside.

Back at the loft Kurt barely made it to the bedroom before collapsing on his bed without even drawing the covers back. Blaine's voice was heard in the distance but just barely "Kurt I'm going now...oh you really are tired aren't you?" Blaine reached for his shoes & gently pried them off his feet before lifting the covers over his feet and tucking Kurt in. He felt lips to his cheek and a soft "sleep well Kurt," before he drifted of and finally got his restful sleep.

When Kurt awoke 7 hours later from the smell of food he yawned and found himself walking into the lounge room which looked into the open kitchen. Blaine had made dinner "oh good you're awake, I wasn't sure if I should wake you or not and I was just about to reconsider it but I bet you must be hungry," Kurt nodded eagerly "It smells good,"

"How does homemade pizza sound?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked delighted. "Perfect. What can I do to help?"

"You can get the cheesecake out of the fridge for dessert," Blaine advised. Even though yes Rachel had gotten him a cheesecake on arrival, between him and Blaine within a couple of pieces it was pretty much demolished, and just by the mere mention of it Kurt wished there was still some in the fridge.

"Blaine I hate to tell you this, believe me; but we ate all of the cheesecake last night," Blaine looked surprised and raised an eyebrow as he got the pizza out of the oven and found some nearby plates.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked "funny I thought there was some more," Kurt looked into the fridge just to prove it and gasped "Not only is there cheesecake, it's baked cheesecake with raspberry sauce! Blaine...how did you know?" Kurt beamed as he got the box out of the fridge carefully.

"A little birdie told me that was your favourite," Blaine winked from where he was joining Kurt at the table in the connected lounge room now. "I also got a bigger cake because I felt awful for this morning,"

"Blaine, I understood why you got angry though, I still won't object if you want to move out,"

"What if I want to stay?" Blaine turned to him with puppy dog eyes and Kurt couldn't help but smile softly.

"Then you can stay," Blaine smiled back. Blaine looked serious for a moment and Kurt frowned "What?"

They sat down and Blaine cut Kurt a couple of pieces.

"Maybe we should set some boundaries,"

"Like?" Kurt asked nodding and taking a bite of pizza "Oh my god, is that chicken and anchovies?"

Blaine nodded "Is it alright? I made a simple vegetarian pizza too if you prefer that," Blaine added pointing to the oven which still had the other pizza in it. The oven was turned of though, so they could get it out when they wanted it or reheat it for a bit.

"No this is delicious," Kurt told and Blaine looked pleased with himself. "I aim to please,"

"Okay, so what kind of boundaries," Kurt asked and Blaine smiled when he gave an appreciative moan on the second bite.

"What we can and can't do. For one I suggest knocking before entering," Blaine proposed and Kurt looked down at his pizza with an ashamed look and Blaine added "I'm not mad Kurt, obviously I didn't wake up and you were concerned, and that's really nice," He reached over and squeezed his arm and then returned to his pizza "But if I keep you awake it's okay to wake me up" Blaine added on second thought but Kurt shook his head.

"2 no slushies, I have too many bad memories of those," Kurt pleaded and Blaine accepted it with noise. "I'm still sorry about that, god that keeps happening,"

Kurt smiled sympathetically "It's okay, were still getting to learn each other,"

"3 maybe we should try not being near each other until we've had coffee," Blaine continued and Kurt gave a mischievous wink "but what if we fall asleep in the same room by accident?" Blaine looked amused for a moment, Kurt could hear the thoughts ticking in his head though "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Was I really having a nightmare?" Blaine questioned. Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You kept saying no please don't, please don't punch me," He whispered in answer and Blaine hummed grabbing his second slice of pizza. Kurt was already on his third, he was starving after not eating breakfast or lunch. "I have nightmares from when I was bullied in highschool. I don't sleep very well,"

"Me neither," Kurt added "That's why I heard you, so don't worry about it,"

"4 no intimate bonding like touching…kissing or …sex, my boyfriend would kill me,"

"More like me," Kurt mumbled under his breath and Blaine's eyes narrowed "Does he really send you Facebook messages? I never saw him as the possessive type, he always seemed a free spirit to me," Blaine took a sip of water which gave Kurt the chance to appreciate his handsome face.

 _You'd be surprised_

"Yeah, but I don't want to cause an argument between you two, don't over think that, it doesn't bother me"

 _Well not that anyway…_

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Kurt started and distracted himself by picking up another piece of pizza. Blaine stared "What?" He encouraged Kurt to say what he wanted to say. "Can we still cuddle though like we did on the couch?" Kurt asked hesitantly. He had liked that, and it seemed relatively harmless. Blaine thought about it "Yeah, I don't see why not, friends cuddle all the time," Kurt's inside did a little victory dance and he smiled in response "Okay,"

"Okay," Blaine grinned. Kurt didn't want to point out that cuddling was kind of like touching because he didn't want Blaine to rethink the idea.

"I think that should be it, obviously we can share what's in the fridge, I'm not picky, but I'd like to help you buy the groceries for while I stay here although Rachel seemed to have us pretty well equipped" Kurt agreed.

"Yes I think that's fair, and if anyone has a problem with something, we should be able to be adults and confront one another in a civilised manner,"

Blaine looked up as Kurt touched his shoulder on instinct and he frowned "Did I leave a bruise?"

"I'm fine Blaine,"

"Kurt please, at least let me have a look,"

Kurt sighed and showed him the darkening bruise "It barely hurts," Kurt lied and Blaine didn't buy it. "Kurt…shit that bruise looks bad, why didn't you tell me?"

"I barely had time to," Kurt admitted "I didn't want to confront you while you were angry at me, and I'm used to them,"

"Which makes it worse," Blaine added sorrowfully. "I'm supposed to be your friend," Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up to clear his dish "It's okay Blaine. I don't know about you, but I feel like some cheesecake,"

Blaine immediately got up "No Mr Hummel you sit back down, I'm getting the cheesecake,"

"But - "

"SIT," Blaine insisted with a wide grin and Kurt didn't argue further.

"So….warm milk to go with it?"

Kurt groaned. "How did you know about that?" Blaine laughed as he served their slices of dessert and sat back down "You may have been sleep-talking back in the café,"

Kurt looked mortified and Blaine chuckled "It's okay, that's all you said, and besides I thought it was cute,"

"Oh what did you tell Rachel?" Kurt now asked concerned. The cake was delicious.

No surprises there, he had seen what cake shop Blaine got it from. It was exactly the one he liked.

"She was fine with it, she was more worried about you than she was about getting the photos done, she said we had all week to do that,"

"Really?" Kurt was amazed. Maybe he didn't give Rachel enough credit, he thought she always thought of herself as first priority.

"Mhm, infact she said if you still feel tired, have a sleep in and we'll start in the afternoon, that way it gives everyone plenty of time to get to the destination as well,"

That wasn't a bad point.

"Okay that sounds good, thank you Blaine for covering for me,"

It was their second slice of cake when Blaine got up to pour them some coffee. "No problem, it was the least I could have done," After their cake they decided to go for a walk.

As they walked down the street Blaine and Kurt were barely touching each other's fingers as they brushed against when one another, walking side by side and enjoying the night air. Kurt was a little glad for the rules or he would have been tempted to grab Blaine's hand, at least now he knows not to so he won't freak him out.

"You sound very famous among your relative and friends doing weddings, Rachel was filling me in how you've been planning weddings since you were 4, why don't you start a business? We all know you're talented enough and you work more than some people do these days, and you have those licensing arrangements for fine linens, furniture, wallpaper, fabrics, fabulous chocolates, or at least you should write a book or something"

Kurt was surprised Blaine remembered all that. They reached a small puddle of water and Kurt told Blaine to watch out just as he was about to step in it. Blaine jumped over it making Kurt laugh. They stopped for a minute just looking at each other.

"I was thinking about it but…I don't know," Kurt frowned. Blaine looked sorry he asked when he saw his expression and Kurt shrugged "When I was going to move to New York, I wanted to be a broadway star like Rachel but I didn't get into NYADA like I wanted to. I was SO sure I'd make it, that I didn't apply to any other school, it was either all or nothing," Kurt felt a tear run down his face. "Obviously Rachel got in, she had a lot more to put on her application, and she fought for solos more than anyone else I know. I never got any lead roles because of my feminine voice. It was a stupid dream,"

"It's not stupid," Blaine whispered and Kurt looked to him surprised. "No dreams are stupid Kurt, no matter how big or small, no matter what may happen," Blaine insisted.

"Anyway. I didn't get in and that was that, I had to make money somehow, with no scholarship no one wanted to take me on, so I worked in my dad's garage and when Finn died…" Kurt took a breathe shutting his eyes as though in pain. "I…"

He felt arms around him and suddenly Blaine was hugging him. He let go when Kurt said he was okay.

"…I'm sorry,"

"No it's okay, I don't get asked very often," Kurt admitted and wiped his eyes. "I did my dad and step mom's wedding back in highschool, after highschool my glee club director and spanish teacher asked if I would plan his and his fiance's wedding, and that's sort of where it began,"

They had walked around the block by then. It was a cold night and Kurt shivered slightly but appreciated the New York atmosphere as he looked around at the buildings. He noticed though Blaine was looking back at him.

He wondered how long Blaine had been staring at him like that "You're amazing," Blaine told and Kurt shook his head but Blaine gripped both his hands and stopped him. "You are, you're so young, and already you've learnt how to do things without anyone showing you how, that takes incredible courage Kurt,"

Kurt smiled "What made you want to be a photographer?" He asked and Blaine suggested they walk back as it was getting dark.

Blaine had an expression of sadness. "I don't have a story like yours Kurt. I went to college, I did acting degrees, singing classes but I didn't really know if I wanted to do that for the rest of my life, I thought I'd always be in an acapella group like back in high school, but all my friends wanted to do something different when they left and my dad was always worried it wouldn't fulfil me for a long term career, and I sort of understood his theory. I tried other classes and found I enjoyed photography. It was a career that was always in business and I had a passion for taking good photos of memories which I thought was important, but you're kind of right, anyone can do what I do, it doesn't take rocketscience to click a button on a piece of equipment,"

Blaine was staring ahead and Kurt was lost for words because he knew what he was referring to. That's twice he mentioned what Kurt had said, so it must have really stung.

"It's not just a click of the camera though is it? You got to know what angle, what lighting, what scenery…what props to use, before you came along, I didn't know any of that until I watched you a few times," Kurt tried. Blaine didn't appear convinced and waited as Kurt got the key out for the door.

"And besides, if you were able to please Rachel Berry, to me that shows you definately have talent, she can be torture if you don't get it right,"

Blaine laughed at and they went inside. Blaine looked to Kurt who further explained his side of view "I for one am glad you're here, it takes more than one person to get this job done, and I couldn't have done this without you, " Kurt added and Blaine smiled "Thanks Kurt,"

Kurt should have been the one thanking him. The next day started out well with Kurt and Blaine not having any fights and Kurt made up with Blaine for cooking them both bacon and eggs, but after that things went to chaos as Kurt and Rachel went looking for Bridesmaid dresses at last minute and then they didn't know what sizes to get all of the girls when they found the perfect dresses Mercedes called to let Kurt know they had all arrived. All of them being the New Direction ladies. The men were coming the day after. Blaine met the New Directions ladies – Mercedes, Quinn, Tina, Kitty, Lauren, Brittany, Santana, Sugar, and Marley at the airport in a small mini bus and drove them in front of their hotel. He helped the ladies carry all their luggage to their room, and then got the hotel cab to drive them all to Broadway were they would be meeting Kurt and Rachel for the photoshoot.

If it wasn't for Blaine, Kurt wondered how he would have gotten all of those girls settled in so happily. He hadn't thought any of that through but Blaine insisted on helping since he had nothing to do anyway till they got back from their shopping trip.

When the girls were finally ready from jet lag and quickly finished refreshing up …

Or so they said. If quickly meant 2 hours to freshen up Blaine wondered what it took normally for girls to get ready. He cringed. Thankful at least with Kurt the other tall fashionable boy got up early to get ready before they left. It took Blaine 10 minutes to get ready as he always laid out his clothes the night before.

Blaine then called for a taxi for all the girls to be taken to Broadway. Kurt and Rachel called the girls for their sizes. The girls had a coffee while waiting for their friends to make sure there was dresses in all those sizes. When the dress shop assistant confirmed they did have them all, Blaine got all the girls to the location of the dress shop to try on the dresses in the changeroom so they could go back to Broadway and take the photos. Rachel paid for the dresses after all the girls came out and Kurt had inspected to make sure they all fit at the right angle. Kurt and Blaine's eyes met a few times during the dressing room and Blaine smiled at him each time, giving a thumbs up occasionally.

When all girls were done. They went to Broadway by bus. All the girls look hilarious in their bridesmaid dresses and Rachel in her wedding dress to get to Broadway but no one made trouble. The beauty of New York. Kurt made sure they all got of safe and Blaine got the ladies in position for the photos. "Alright ladies everyone line up and I'll see where everyone should stand…Mercedes can you come forward, thank you gorgeous," Mercedes beamed and Kitty was tapping her foot chatting with Quinn when Kurt hushed them to let Blaine concentrate.

They glared at Kurt but Blaine thanked him with a smile and it was worth it. Kurt made a mental note to make sure he bought Blaine tickets to see that opera.


	8. Rachel & Jessie Part 3

It was Friday, Kurt and Blaine's 5th day in New York before they finally had a break, they had gone in to do an early morning photoshoot but then Rachel announced she wasn't feeling well and that she was happy with the photos she had. The photoshoot of the boys from the New Directions had gone a lot easier particularly since they just had to wear suits, and strangely they were a lot more laid back than the girls. Actually Kurt didn't find that so strange since he knew the boys. Blaine had been the one that was surprised, claiming had it been his Warblers, it would have been a lot more challenging keeping everyone still.

Other than arriving late, and worrying Rachel that they might not come; they did admit that they took their time at the airport because they met some cute chicks and when arriving at the scene they just did what they were told to do which made life easier for Kurt and Blaine especially now that they worked in harmony and they knew better what to do.

"You know what I want to do? I know this sounds lazy and were in New York of all places but I just want to sit on the couch, drink coffee, watch trashy tv and eat cheesecake," Blaine told as Kurt opened the door for him "Thank you kind sir,"

Kurt groaned in a satisfied answer. "You've read my mind, but we are not doing that all day, because I got plans for us this afternoon," Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen where they went to get the cheesecake.

"Oh do tell?" Blaine grinned as he helped Kurt sort out the dishes and the slices. They had bought coffee on the way so Blaine put it in the microwave to heat it up. It was nice living with Blaine. Blaine helped Kurt with pretty much everything, and they went well together.

Kurt didn't bring up Sebastian so it was almost like he didn't have a boyfriend waiting at home. Blaine also didn't bring him up, and they both ignored people's comments on how cute they looked together when they posted selfies on Facebook. Kurt was looking at a few photos now from that morning, he had one saved as his background where they had gone to the Empire State Building before heading back to take some photos, thinking they should at least tempt with some sightseeing even though they were going to do that next week. They felt like they knew the Broadway site of by heart now thanks to Rachel.

Kurt brought out some tickets and passed them over to Blaine just as they were about to move to the lounge room. Kurt told him to wait because he didn't want Blaine to knock the food over or anything out of excitement.

"You got us tickets to see Andrea Bocelli at Madison Square Garden…oh my god Kurt!" They were tickets looking down at the stage so it would be almost like in Pretty woman.

He threw his arm around Kurt and Kurt was definitely glad he wasn't holding any food as Kurt laughed "I know it's not the same thing as was shown in Pretty Woman, but I gathered it's better than anything we'd get at home,"

"Kurt I have a whole playlist of Andrea Bocelli! This is insane! These would have cost a fortune,"

"It wasn't that bad actually, and it'd be worth it," Kurt claimed at Blaine's astonished face. Particularly since it cost even less than Blaine's camera that he smashed. He was crying.

"Wha – Blaine are you okay?" He hugged Blaine and rubbed up and down his back as Blaine sobbed into his neck and squeezing his waist gently. It was the most intimate they've ever been. Kurt liked having Blaine in his arms and wished he could stay there.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Blaine choked out sniffing as he looked at the tickets with starry eyes.

 _You're kidding right?_

"Well it's my pleasure I hope you enjoy it,"

It took another 10 minutes for Blaine to calm down before he laughed. "We're going to see Andrea Bocelli in New York!"

He was so giddy he couldn't help but post the news on Facebook. Kurt giggled when he got tagged and saw Blaine's post.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kurt Hummel is the best boss. Look at these beauties.

He had posted a picture of the tickets.

35 people liked this.

Wesley Montgomery: I hate you

Jeff Stirling: OH MY GOD WHAT! KURT KURT CAN I WORK FOR YOU TOO?

Mercedes Jones: Kurt Hummel WE NEED TO TALK

Sebastian Smythe: Blaine… I don't know if I like this

Blaine Anderson: Why?

Sebastian Smythe: I feel neglected here

Blaine Anderson: Aw baby I'm sorry, how about a skype call later?

Sebastian Smythe: I don't think so, I got something to do

Blaine Anderson: : ( But I miss you

Sebastian Smythe: Doesn't look like it

Blaine Anderson: Don't be like that I really do miss you, I miss hugging you, kissing you…

Sebastian Smythe: I'll talk to you later

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a worried frown who was clearly reading his responses too.

"I think I'd be upset too if you were off running around New York with another boy," Kurt hated being the nice one when it came to Sebastian Smythe, but for Blaine's sake. He didn't want to be the one who ruined his relationship.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah … I understand that, but he's always flirting with other boys, were not even flirting,"

 _Well we kind of have been breaking the boundary rules lately… or a lot. Not that I'm complaining though._

 _"_ Blaine do you want to go with one of the Warblers? I can sort out the tickets so Sebastian won't feel jealous, he likes Thad doesn't he?"

"Kurt you don't have to do that. I want to go with you, he'll just have to deal with it," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands and then let go as they returned to getting the food. "Besides we've been careful so there's no reason why he should get jealous,"

"I'm kind of glad I'm single," Kurt announced when they began eating their cheesecake which became a regular thing now and Kurt would have to watch his weight with this, while they turned the TV on and Project Runaway came on.

"Don't say that. It has its benefits, like you don't feel lonely knowing there is someone who likes you," Blaine said and then smiled "And Sebastian can be really sweet when he tries, but mostly he's just sexy as hell," He had a twinkle in his eye as he added "Particularly in the bedroom," Kurt coughed and blushed a deep red. Kurt was looking at Blaine and thinking _you're the one that's sexy as hell.._ he returned his attention to the show and shrugged. "I guess,"

"I know this is sort of personal but how come you don't have a boyfriend? You don't have to asnwer" Blaine asked suddenly putting Kurt on the spot and watching his face. Kurt bit his lip and started playing with his food.

"Nobody's ever asked me," Kurt replied simply. "I was the only openly gay kid at school and I guess people outside of school don't find me attractive, and it's not like there is a lot of single gay guys in Ohio," He felt sad.

The room went quiet and he could feel Blaine's stare on him,

"I think you're very special Kurt," Blaine said softly and Kurt smiled at him. Blaine had that look in his eyes which told him he was being sincere.

"And I also think that's bullshit, you should be on a cover of a magazine," Kurt laughed and shook his head but Blaine wasn't laughing "I'm being serious! You're gorgeous Kurt, any man would be lucky to have you,"

"You don't have to try make me feel better Blaine," Kurt told. "And that's not entirely true, I have a bad temper sometimes," Blaine slightly laughed at that comment "We all do on our bad days though Kurt, I still think you'd make anyone happy," Blaine frowned at him as they ate their cake and took a sip of coffee when Kurt went quiet. "You don't believe me do you?"

"I've never even been kissed, well at least one that counted; so it's pretty hard to believe that," Kurt half smiled but damn it he wanted to cry and he wasn't going to cry in front of Blaine.

"This isn't right," Blaine groaned. "While were here were going to find you a boyfriend,"

"No Blaine…" Blaine was starting to annoy him with this conversation.

"Come on Kurt, you should take the opportunity! There are plenty of gay guys here we see them all the time and maybe we can go to a gay club…"

"NO BLAINE, I'm not going to go throwing myself at the first person I see because of convenience. Call me cliché but I want somebody to notice me,"

A few minutes of silence before Blaine spoke up "If you keep waiting for your happy ending, you might never find it though," Blaine said and Kurt didn't add any more to that.

A tear escaped his eyes and he refused to look at Blaine as he wiped it and continued to watch the show. It was a couple of hours later, they'd been sitting through a movie before Blaine sighed from his side of the couch. They would normally be cuddling by now but no one made a move until… "Come here," Blaine insisted and Kurt stubbornly looked at the TV "You have a boyfriend," He reminded and gathered their now empty plates.

"Kurt, come on. We always cuddle. I told you friends cuddle all the time,"

"Well maybe we shouldn't," He snapped at he stood up and went to put his dish on the counter before going out the front door. "I need some air…you better get ready for the show we have to leave in an hour,"

When he returned he felt calmer and walked to Blaine's room knocking. "Blaine? Can I come in?"

Blaine called out yes and as Kurt opened the door he just watched as Blaine was buttoning up his shirt looking beautiful.

"I'm sorry for getting angry, I just don't want to go looking for a boyfriend if that's okay," Blaine walked up to him and hugged him "Of course it's okay, I'm sorry I pushed the topic making you uncomfortable, I just think you deserve somebody who is going to spoil you, and love you, you're wonderful Kurt," Blaine was bold as he brushed a hair out of Kurt's eyes who was staring at him in surprise. Once again those rules Blaine had decided they should make seemed to be irrelevant right now.

"I think you're incredibly beautiful, and it's a shame that you don't see it, why do you think Sebastian is so worried about how much time we spend together?"

Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed and nodded "Okay, well were okay right?"

"Of course we are," Blaine beamed and shoo'd him out "Now get, I have to look as best I can when going out with Ohio's most eligible and top bachelor," Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed as Blaine gently pushed his back out the door.

Madison Square Garden was packed. It was massive! It's one of the most popular sports and concerts venues in the world. Kurt had read up to 20, 000 people could fit in there. The MSG is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan. Located in Midtown Manhattan between 7th and 8th Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station.

Literally packed when Kurt and Blaine arrived, Blaine had grabbed Kurt's hands breaking the boundaries as they walked inside staring at the front of it in amazement because of its height and lights lighting up the building and Kurt eyed him carefully wondering whether he should mention it, but he enjoyed holding hands with another boy for the first time ever.

He was going to enjoy it.

Screw Sebastian.

They found their seat and Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand but squeezed it whispered "Are you excited? I know I am, but I never got to ask if you were?" Kurt giggled "Of course I am, he's a legend you know. He's an Italian classical crossover tenor, recording artist, and singer-songwriter. Born with poor eyesight, he became permanently blind at the age of 12 following a football accident,"

Kurt had that mesmerised and was pleased with himself for remembering the details. Blaine laughed "You looked that up on google,"

"I did not,"

"You did too!"

"Didn't,"

"Denial,"

"Fibber,"

They had their own little two seats looking down at the stage and Blaine was giddy.

Clapping emerged as Andrea stood on the stage and everyone stood up. Kurt nudged Blaine who was trying to lean over the rail "You should see this Kurt!" He glanced at Kurt with beaming eyes who showed him the opera glasses. Blaine laughed loudly but tried to hide it so as not to annoy their neighbours. He thanked Kurt for the glasses and pretended not to know how to use it imitating Julia Roberts. It was gold, Kurt had found it cheap on Ebay. He rolled his eyes and fixed it for Blaine who bounced excitedly in his seat and looked in the lens. "Wow," He said and because he was so adorable. Kurt couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Blaine smiled despite his internal worries about doing that.

A hand found his and Blaine started running his thumb over Kurt's fingers.

"Thank you Kurt," He whispered and Kurt nodded. "You're welcome,"

When the show was over. Kurt had tears falling down. He had never heard anything so beautiful.

"Kurt…"

He hadn't even heard Andrea's songs before. Blaine had clapped so loud throughout the end of every song Kurt guessed his hands would be hurting by now but even with the standing ovation at the end he was still clapping.

Kurt couldn't stop crying. "That was …" Blaine nodded smiling "I know, hey… hey…come on now, it makes me sad when you cry,"

"They're not sad tears," Kurt insisted as Blaine wiped the tears away. "I'm just lost for words. I can't really describe what I'm feeling right now,"

Blaine smiled softly at him. That look in his eyes again, the ones that Kurt couldn't quite read but enjoyed seeing.

"Me too," a finger was lingering on his red rosy cheek and Kurt was staring at Blaine like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he was.

He really was "You're so beautiful …" Wait Blaine was telling him that? "I can't believe you don't know that," The lingering finger was stroking his cheek now and then it went down to Kurt's lips. Kurt stared at Blaine not believing this was happening and he was dreaming. The finger gently brushed over the lips and then suddenly the other hand went to the back of Kurt's head and he was pulled in gently for his first ever kiss. Well, one that counted.

The band was still playing one last song called La Vie en Rose as an encore.

The song went for 3 minutes and 6 seconds, and Kurt and Blaine didn't come back to earth until the last 3 seconds.

Just as their kiss ended, there was a round of applause, but Kurt didn't see or hear anything but Blaine. His flushed face, his messed up curls that had suddenly sprung from his usually kept together hair and his sparkling honey – hazel eyes that were staring right back at him in amazement, but as Blaine stared at Kurt's eyes and his swollen lips, eyes widening when he realised what he had just done, he backed out of their seating area, and he began to run.

"Blaine!" Kurt called in panic. He ran after him "Blaine! Wait…!"


	9. Rachel & Jessie Part 4

**LOOK WHOSE BACCCCCK...Hi darlings! So sorry for the delay. When I get writer's block, I get writer's block, but I always finish a story. Even if it takes me years to do so. Thank you for being so patient and for your follows! Please review x And for those who aren't aware of this already, I've edited the story because I didn't like how it was going and I have another pathway for it, but the characters still remain the same, so sorry for any confusion.  
**

Kurt was worried when he didn't see or hear from Blaine within the next half an hour. He tried calling him and texting him but no chance of getting in contact. It had been such a nice night at the Opera, and Kurt was upset that it had ended that way but he was also concerned about his friend.

He hoped Blaine would be back at the apartment so he called a taxi that was just driving by. The driver in the front seat looked like he should be in a rock band, he was wearing a black hat, black eyeliner, and earrings that sort of gave him that vibe. Kurt would have been amused in other circumstances had he not been thinking about what Blaine was thinking when he ran off after kissing Kurt.

"Please be okay," Kurt hadn't realised he said it aloud when the driver who Kurt made out to be Elliot Gilbert or so his driver ticket said _even his name sounded like a rock star_ replied "Do you need help finding your friend?"

Kurt appreciated the offer but he didn't even know where Blaine would be and said so. Elliot made a sympathised sound from the front "Well if you're worried, I'd be happy to drive you around,"

Kurt scoffed looking out the window feeling slightly bitter "You just want a higher fee," Kurt accused and Elliot roared with laughter. "If I wanted that, I would have asked you out on a date, unless the guy you're looking for was your date…"

Kurt was surprised by this. Was Elliot flirting with him?

He looked in the front mirror and yep that little wink proved he was flirting with Kurt.

"He wasn't my date, he has a boyfriend," Kurt told sadly and Elliot seemed to pick up on this. "Uh-oh that doesn't sound like a happy sigh, we have another half an hour if you want to tell me about it,"

Chewing on the idea for a moment, Kurt wondered what harm it could be? It's not like he would see Elliot again, and he really wanted to tell someone about tonight.

He couldn't tell his girls, as much as he loved them, they had their own problems, and barely knew Blaine. it wasn't a good idea when he'd risk them gossiping about his new friend online and then Blaine would definately find a reason not to talk to him other than the kiss.

"It had been going so well and I just wish he hadn't run off. I wouldn't have made a big deal out of it if it wasn't what he wanted," Kurt explained.

Elliot proved to be a good listener. He didn't comment and let Kurt talk, only at the end he interrupted "Wait so he just ran off after kissing you?"

"Yeah, what do you say to someone when that happens?" When Kurt had gone looking for Blaine, he hadn't been sure of how he would approach him even if he did find him. He just knew he needed to talk to Blaine either way.

Elliot made a humming noise and Kurt noticed they were getting closer to his apartment. Elliot was actually taking short cuts despite Kurt's accusation from before.

"Well do you want to be friends or boyfriends with Blaine?" Elliot asked boldly and Kurt wished he could answer that.

"I think you and I both know it's not that simple, he's crazy about Sebastian" He had explained the Sebastian/Blaine situation so Elliot should understand but Elliot disagreed "Actually it is. If you really like Blaine, and he likes you. You might be exactly what Blaine needs, and this was fates way of bringing you two together,'

"If fate wanted us together, Blaine wouldn't have a boyfriend in the first place," Kurt objected. Elliot laughed "Okay sourpuss, Listen, were almost there so I'm going to give you some advise before you go okay,"

Kurt was thankful for Elliot's attention as he was feeling better having talked about it. He waited as Elliot turned the corner and began talking again.

"I was in the same situation you were in when I first came to New York. I was in a band and had a crush on the lead singer,"

Kurt didn't want to be rude and intterupt so he waited "Now you're probably wondering what happened, so I won't beat about the bush, he married one of my best friends who was also in the band,"

Kurt winced picturing Blaine and Sebastian at the alter. It gave him unpleasant visions.

Kurt was stunned by this as Elliot parked the car in the parking lot and turned to look at Kurt in the backseat.

"I confessed my feelings too late. It was on the day of his wedding and you know he admitted to having feelings for me too, but he didn't know if I felt the same way, he said I'm really sorry Elliot, but my feelings for Jamie had grown deeper and I love him just as much as I would have loved you if you had made a move. Moral of the story; if you don't fight for this Blaine guy, you might never get that chance of getting together with him and you might regret it. You still have a chance while they're just boyfriends,"

Kurt sat there for a minute before making a move to get out of the cab "If he wants Sebastian though, do I have a right to interfere?" Kurt questioned and Elliot sighed "Now I"m not saying to be the bad guy and just break someone's relationship up and steal them for yourself. Look for signs. See where Blaine is happier. Is he happier in Sebastian's company or yours? Ask people to observe if you want to,"

Kurt shook his head "They're not the most reliable sources. I love my friends and family to bits but they gossip like a bunch of highschool school girls," Elliot laughed at that description and then turned back around. Kurt thought he was going to tell Kurt to get out now so he opened his back door but before Kurt left Elliot went to grab his hand "Wait!"

Halfway out of the car Kurt held onto his satchel and handed Elliot his money for the ride. Elliot counted the money and shook his head. He gave back a couple of notes "I really don't need your tip although I thank you for it," Elliot grinned as he gave Kurt his card with his number on it and his number "Just take that next time you have guy troubles, and we'll go out for a drink,"

Kurt smiled "Thank you for your advise,"

On the card was the name 'Star Child'. Elliot could see Kurt's confusion and added "Told you we were in a band. That's my stage name, well good luck with Blaine and hope to see you around,"

Kurt nodded "Thanks for the ride,"

Elliot winked and drove off.

Kurt was actually thinking what Elliot said made sense. Blaine was worth fighting for, and maybe there was a chane with him.

Blaine actually said he was beautiful and had wanted to kiss him, and when they had kiss, it had felt like fireworks. Unlike his first kiss with Brittany or Karofsky.

Butterflies flew in his stomach at the memory as he smiled and thought of what he was going to say to Blaine when he walked in the apartment.

Maybe he could confess then that he really liked Blaine and that even though he knew Blaine had Sebastian, he didn't think Blaine should settle for him. Would he be able to get those words out of his mouth though was the question.

Except when he looked around for Blaine while thinking about how he was going to approach this conversation, the other boy wasn't there. On the kitchen table was a note from Blaine.

 _I'm really sorry. I've moved out to a hotel. Please forgive me._

 _Thanks for everything – Blaine_

Kurt's heart stopped. He moved out? He looked in Blaine's room and sure enough, his clothes and suitcase was gone and every sign of Blaine in the apartment was gone with him.

Kurt knew then that his chance with Blaine was probably already gone and he'd be another Elliot in this situation. Kurt wouldn't be surprised with his luck. He had work to do though, so he tried to keep busy to get his mind of it.

Kurt was waiting at the airport when the Warblers arrived. It was his job to greet them and show them to their hotel. It didn't take long to recognise them. They had worn their high school jackets so that Kurt would be able to see who he was greeting. Kurt remembered what Blaine had looked like from his high school days. They had suggested that when Kurt called and Kurt was fine with whatever they wanted to wear but they seemed more than happy to go back to their old uniform.

They all seemed like a nice bunch of handsome guys, even if they carried more luggage than the ladies from the New Directions combined. Kurt wondered how they even managed to get that approved onto the flight as Wes was the first to smile at him and shake his hand, and then David who was also carrying a massive guitar case and then Trent who had 2 spotted suitcases whistled at his outfit

"Boy Blaine wasn't kidding when he said there'd be a gorgeous man to meet us," Kurt flushed at Trent's words and thanked him for the compliment "Did you have a nice flight?" He asked as Jeff and Nick who was next to greet him, their greeting was to bring him into a semi bromance hug sounding like Mercedes and Rachel as they said happily "Thank you so much for getting us here, were so excited!"

"The flight was very enjoyable thank you Mr Hummel," Thad answered behind the inseparable duo who Blaine had warned about before the night of the Opera. Kurt smiled at him and then David shoved him playfully from his left "It was enjoyable for you because you got a hot girl's number," Wes laughed as Thad turned crimson and Trent teased him in the background.

Boys weren't that much different to girls, Kurt concluded as he chuckled himself. "Please call me Kurt," He explained what was going to happen from now and the boys paid attention.

Kurt remembered Blaine saying they would be hard to keep still, but it didn't appear that way. I mean sure Jeff and Nick were busy looking around at everything and going oohs and aaahs and pointing, while he was talking, and Wes and David kept side glancing and nudging each other every so often, and Trent kept flirting with every hot guy that walked by, but they still paid attention and still were happy to put in a comment every now and then.

"Sebastian insisted on coming on his own flight later," Nick added sounding concerned that Kurt would be upset about that when he had offered to pay their way. Kurt had asked if everyone was here, but he hadn't expected that. Kurt's heart dropped at the mention of Sebastian.

Sebastian was a Warbler? He was coming to the wedding?

"Didn't Blaine say something about them having a fight yesterday? Do you think he'll still want to come?" Wes frowned at David's words and Kurt thought to himself "I'm sure we'll manage if he doesn't come, _"_ Kurt said secretly hoping he was right.

and then Jeff pointed out "Yeah but they were talking on Facebook this morning, so they must have made up,"

Kurt didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to hear any more about this because it still hurt to think about Blaine and how he'd just left him feeling happy one minute and then distraught the next.

"Can I buy you gentleman some lunch before the wedding starts? It'll be a busy night, and I know boys like you all need to eat,"

"We can pay," David insisted as Trent nodded in unison with Wes.

"Please let us buy you lunch for flying us here," Nick didn't give Kurt a chance to reply as he added "You like chicken salad right?"

 _How did they know that?_

"Ah yeah but you don't have to…" They were already going inside a nearby café with their luggage all around them. They must have looked like quite a sight to onlookers, and the quiet guy named Dom stirred him along and guided him inside with them sitting them down on a big table where they all gathered to eat lunch and have coffee. Jeff ordered for everybody and they all helped each other pay for the meal. Kurt went to do the same but Trent shoved his hand away "Don't even think about it,"

Kurt kind of hoped he'd see Blaine when the Warblers were rehearsing at the reception place which was huge. Rachel had rented out Radio Music Hall and the Warblers were so energetic, Kurt was pleased that they were singing for his best friend's wedding. She'd love them.

He was also going to get the new directions to do a number since they were coming anyway, but he wanted to make sure everyone had time to enjoy the wedding and have a dance with their partners. Kurt had made suits for the Warblers with the Dalton crest sewn onto a tie and the boys loved it.

"This is amazing! Where did you get these done?" Wes had been absolutely thrilled as he asked Kurt while staring in the mirror at his outfit. Kurt grinned "I made them myself,"

"You what!?" Trent asked turning from his own mirror to look at Kurt "You should be working for Vogue,"

Kurt had never heard of such a praise and he was blushing as Jeff and Nick preached Trent. Even Dominic seemed happy.

Thad was taking selfies and Kurt laughed when he insisted Kurt get in the photo and then everybody was crowding around Thad so they could take a group photo.

"It's a shame you never went to Dalton, Blaine tells us you sing," Wes generally looked disappointed and Kurt was getting far too many compliments.

"Thank you, but you were all amazing yourself. I remember you from high school, we competed against each other at Regionals,"

"Seriously?" Dominic sounded amazed and it was the first he had really spoken since Kurt had met them and he nodded "Yep,"

"Small world," Wes then looked around "Hey where is Blaine anyway?"

Everyone stopped and noticed their lead singer wasn't amongst them.

"It's okay guys, he'll be coming. He's the photographer as well so he's probably busy right now," Kurt assured they looked relieved to hear that and then there was a voice that came from behind "You mean busy being seduced by other men, when their boyfriend isn't in town,"

They all turned around from the stage where Kurt had asked them to pose so he could see how they looked in their uniforms together where they'd be singing.

Sebastian was walking up to them looking at Kurt with a glare.

"How dare you come onto my boyfriend,"

Ah Sebastian. So he had arrived earlier than expected.

"I didn't come onto Blaine," Kurt snapped and Sebastian didn't bother getting up on the stage as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You invited him to your home, you flirted with him, and then you kiss him and you say that isn't seducing him? Blaine is mine Kurt, MINE, you had no right to come between us,"

Kurt never believed people when they said their jaws dropped to the floor until now because SERIOUSLY? Was this guy for real?

"It was never my intention to seduce Blaine,"

"I think you're pathetic," Sebastian spat back. Wes stood forward "Now wait just a minute Sebastian.." but Sebastian held up his hand to get him to stop talking and Wes closed his mouth as Sebastian's dark gaze was not one to fight with. He turned back to Kurt "I've told you over and over again to stay away from Blaine, that he's my guy not yours, and yet you still continue to think you even got a slight chance with him, next time you're with Blaine, I'm calling a restraining order on you,"

"You can't stop Blaine from seeing who he wants to see," Kurt mentioned as Sebastian was retreating. He turned back around and threatened "You know what he said to me?" Kurt shook his head "He said he loved me and was sorry, kissing you was a mistake and he'd do ANYTHING to make up for it. He'll do whatever I tell him to, and if that means putting a restraining order on you, so be it,"

Kurt sighed. He knew this was a losing battle and he may as well accept that Blaine was always going to be with Sebastian. "You don't have to worry about me being a threat, look I'm sorry about that night but I wasn't expecting that to happen and I wasn't trying to steal Blaine from you, he's just a friend" Kurt said tiredly, he suddenly wished there wasn't any wedding that night and he could go home and just eat ice cream while watching trashy tv in his miserable state and Sebastian didn't seem to care wat Kurt thought.

David stepped forward "I think you're being unreasonable Bas, no harm has come out of this, it's not like they slept together or anything, it was just a kiss,"

"Actually Blaine told me you did sleep together, see we have this thing were we are honest with each other," Sebastian blamed Kurt for inappropriate behaviour once more and Kurt actually laughed "We slept in the same room because I was comforting him, when was the last time you thought about what Blaine needed other than yourself?"

"I'm thinking about that right now gayface, what he needs is to stay away from you, end of story," With that Sebastian spun around and stalked out of the radio music hall, calling as he went out "There's no way in hell I'm singing wearing that hideous outfit, and I'd rather drown than be in the same room as you,"

"It was nice meeting you too!" Kurt shouted back as the door closed. Wes actually chuckled at that and David clapped him on the shoulder making him jump slightly "Are you okay man? He can be a real numbskull when he wants to be,"

"More like a peabrain," Jeff interrupted as Nick laughed "Nah he's a pinhead," Kurt started to grin by the different definitions. "He smells like craigslist," He nodded along and the group laughed

"Look Sebastian wasn't this bad in highschool, he was actually kind of fun. He's been really possessive of Blaine though this year but yet when Blaine wants to make them official, Sebastian just says it's too soon. Like come on, everybody knows they're more than just friends. Blaine calls Sebastian his boyfriend but Sebastian never says that about Blaine until this point. We all think Blaine deserves something more but if he's happy, we never get in the way of that" Nick apologised on Sebastian's behalf and Kurt shrugged. He understood that. He liked Blaine, but he was no competition.

He's never had the experience to be anyone's competition.

"For the record I don't think even Sebastian can stop Blaine from seeing you. Blaine never shuts up about you, and it's the happiest I've seen him," Dominic was the one that actually caught Kurt's attention as he added

"We can talk to Sebastian later if you want when he calms down," but Kurt shook his head.

"No it's okay, thank you all though. I don't want to get in the middle of a fight. I think were done for the day anyway. You can do some sight seeing if you want, and I'll see you tonight,"

They all clapped him on the shoulder and cheered as they said they'd be there. Kurt stood in the empty hall and waited until they were gone. The place was all theirs tonight. Only someone like Rachel could pull this off.

He began to use this as his opportunity and began to sing. He closed his eyes as he stood in the middle of the stage

"It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
that I still need your love after all that I've done"

He thought about the kiss and frowned when Blaine's face came to mind.

"You won't believe me  
All you will see is a girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you

I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun"

Kurt slowly moved around the stage feeling the song overwhelm him in his feelings.

"So I chose freedom  
Running around, trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to

Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance

And as for fortune, and as for fame  
I never invited them in  
Though it seemed to the world they were all I desired"

Kurt choked on a sob as he remembered his dreams from high school. He sang imagining there was an audience in front of him.

"They are illusions  
They are not the solutions they promised to be  
The answer was here all the time  
I love you and hope you love me

Don't cry for me Argentina

Have I said too much?"

There's nothing more I can think of to say to you.  
But all you have to do is look at me to know  
That every word is true"

His hands were reaching to the ceiling before coming down, he slowly opened his eyes and imagined the light was fading as the audience clapped.

Wait a minute that really was clapping. There were cheering from the seats below and Kurt could make out the Warblers. Some of them had even filmed it by the looks of how they were holding their phones mid air.

"ENCORE, ENCORE," Thad shouted as Wes and David joined in and Kurt blushed as he bowed.

They could see he wasn't going to sing again, as he was now embarrassed and flushed. So Jeff and Nick were the first to rush over to him "You have to sing with us Kurt," Jeff pleaded.

"Please sing with us tonight," Nick agreed with Jeff. "Oh I couldn't…" Kurt began to argue but Thad called from his seat as well "WE WON'T SING IF YOU DON'T,"

Kurt laughed "Is that blackmail? After I was the one who got you guys over here?"

Thad didn't even flinch "I'm being serious Kurt, we won't go on if you don't sing with us, considering our lead is not cooperating with us right now,"

"We went outside to try and call him when we heard you singing," Wes filled Kurt in.

"Well…I do have a song in mind?" Kurt said hesitating because Rachel might not like it if he was singing on her night but then again they used to sing duets in school, maybe he could get Rachel to join him on stage for a number and that might make up for it.

He practised with them a bit before calling it a day. They actually helped made him sound better. They let him do the singing while they sang in the background. It was nice for a change to be able to lead a group into song, Kurt wasn't used to that. They came up with a few songs so if Blaine didn't end up singing, Kurt was happy to join them.

Back at his loft Kurt got his own outfit ready. It was quiet in his place now that Blaine wasn't there and he didn't like being there as much as he once did because all those good memories with Blaine kept reminding Kurt of what he'd lost and who he'll probably never see again.

I mean sure they have to be in the same room at the wedding, but with Sebastian feeling threatened no doubt Blaine would avoid him for his precious boyfriend's sake.

Kurt sighed when thinking back to how their kiss had reminded him of fireworks like in the stories you read about.

Kurt had never experienced anything like it.

Why couldn't he have a happy ending?

Kurt tried not to be bitter when he remembered something and made a last minute decision.

"Hello?" Someone asked yawning.

"Sorry did I wake you?" It was afternoon so Kurt had assumed he'd be awake but maybe he was tired from work.

"Kurt! It's so nice to hear from you,"

"Listen I'm sorry this is last minute but I have a favour to ask you…"


	10. Rachel & Jessie Final

**LvSammy's and GleefulDarrenCrissFan's Reviews were so full of excitement I couldn't help but feel giddy myself and update again - thank you guys for the reviews! Dear Cecilaine yes It was updated (differently) simply as stated previously I wasn't happy with how it was playing out and I couldn't work with it. When the writers aren't happy usually the readers wouldn't be if that makes sense? Anyway I've been working on ideas and how it'll mend together hence why I was okay to update again.**

 **Now I need everybody's opinion. I'm still thinking I'll keep the Mercedes/abuse storyline, but I want to do a bit of research on that and warn people in advance. Are you all okay with this? Should I keep it with the Matt storyline or should I introduce her to someone online where she suddenly met someone. (I am not entirely sure about this one) And if anybody wants an idea of how Elliot is looking in this story, just watch the latest xFactorAu the Halloween vibe he had going is how Elliot was dressing when Kurt met him (he nailed that performance on stage too! AAAAH I'm fangirling hard to have him as a judge)**

 **And I am having a very happy Tuesday thank you! I got offered a full time position for work next year so YIPPY, that still gives me the rest of this year to work on this story and I got work to look forward to after it, so hope something good happens to you all this week and thanks for making my day!**

"Are you nervous?" Elliot asked as he took Kurt's hand and walked him to the entrance of the venue where people were gathering. It was an outdoor wedding. A gorgeous day had shined on them; white napoleon chairs were already set up this morning thanks to Kurt's help as well as a chiffon arch with arranged flowers on it. Even though Kurt's hand was sweating in Elliot's hand he shook his head "No, Rachel has been wanting to get married for a long time now and Jessie is perfect for her…" Elliot interrupted with a whisper "I meant about seeing Blaine,"

Kurt didn't have time to answer because soon a limo pulled up outside the massive park's entrance and Blaine popped out with Sebastian both wearing suits and matching ties. So the meerkat did come after all. _So much for he'd rather drowning than being in the same room as Kurt._ Kurt couldn't help but notice how Blaine glanced at Kurt before his eyes went to Elliot with a slight frown on his face. Sebastian was keeping an arm around Blaine's waist tugging him inside to go get a seat but Blaine ignored him, his eyes glued to Kurt's partner. "Hey Kurt!" He called as he approached them and Kurt's heart skipped a beat. He had missed that voice.

Elliot turned around and beamed when Kurt nodded "Hi Blaine,"

"So you're the famous Blaine. Pleasure to meet you," Elliot stuck a hand out and Blaine just looked at Elliot cautiously ignoring the friendly talk "Where did you meet Kurt?"Kurt was surprised by his tone of voice. It wasn't like Blaine to be so ... protective? Was he just being protective?

"Probably on Tinder," Sebastian smirked next to Blaine. Kurt was about to argue and snap at Blaine for his rudeness when Elliot stepped closer to Kurt

"Actually wrong, we met in a bar," Kurt quickly glanced at Elliot surprised by the tale. Especially since Kurt didn't drink.

"I couldn't resist asking this pretty face out, and he needed a date for the wedding so I stepped up and was happy to take the job," Elliot grinned wrapping his arm around Kurt similar to how Sebastian had been holding Blaine earlier. Blaine didn't look too thrilled by this. "Just like that? You hardly know each other,"

"You're not my father Blaine, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself," Kurt said firmly but Blaine couldn't wrap his head around it "Yeah but a bar? It just doesn't seem like you,"

"That's because you go there when you get desperate," Sebastian told Blaine but he made it so that it was loud enough for Kurt and Elliot to hear.

"Funny I thought I saw you at Scandals just yesterday having a beer," Elliot commented and Sebastian gaped at him, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Have you been stalking me?" Sebastian didn't notice the way Blaine's eyebrow rose in alarm but Kurt was watching this with curiosity.

"You told me you were practising with the Warblers yesterday!" Blaine hissed to his partner. Sebastian's eyes widened by what he'd just confessed to and tried to console Blaine who was moving away from him angrily "Babe that was after, don't look at me like that B, I was stressed! Kurt is awful to work with and…"

"I'm not talking to you right now Sebastian, I need some space so I can concentrate on my job,"

"All you do is take photos how hard can it be!" Sebastian called out to Blaine who was storming of to find a place to set up his equipment and then Kurt snapped in defence "Actually to get the right lighting and the right angle and the right position it takes a lot of patience and nobody has ever complained about Blaine's work because it's always on point," Blaine had disappeared already so Kurt didn't really need to say all this but he felt like he owed it to Blaine.

"Oh fuck of Hummel," Sebastian growled looking as though he was about to attack Kurt. Elliot pushed Kurt back gently when Sebastian went too close "I wouldn't dare if I were you, kind reminder in future I am a black belt,"

Sebastian left in a rage and Elliot placed both hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked at him closely "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine you didn't have to do that," Kurt smiled weakly but Elliot rolled his eyes "Of course I did.I was actually bluffing about the beer you know, I was working yesterday and then fell asleep when you rang up," Kurt laughed and shook his head unbelievably at his new friend. "I thought Scandals was the only gay bar in Ohio,"

"Nah they have one here too, it has a reputation of having only floozy's there, so if Sebastian was hanging there. You can't blame Blaine for being pissed,"

"Wouldn't that make you look like a floozy too though?" Kurt asked curiously as they slowly approached Burt and Carole who was waving at them to come over.

"I honestly don't care what these people think of me Kurt. I'm just here to support you," Kurt smiled "Thank you,"

"No problem, it wouldn't hurt to try and help you win Blaine back too, and maybe there's a hot guy here for myself, win win for all," Kurt chuckled. "Well Rachel's dads were gay, and I believe she invited some gay men so you might be in luck,"

"Hey guys this is my friend Elliot, Gilbert" Kurt introduced him to Burt and Carole and Burt was staring at Elliot's tattoos and earpieces and he didn't look entirely excited by Kurt's new 'friend' but Elliot was charming and polite and by the end of their conversation Elliot was talking about cars with Burt, Kurt knew he'd won them over.

He noticed Blaine must have cooled down some because he was greeting Tina and by her expression he must have been asking how she was holding up.

Carole seemed to notice where he was staring and nudged him gently "Why don't you go say hello?"

Blaine hugged Tina who then smiled and walked over to greet Artie.

Blaine turned and saw him staring, he smiled at him and Kurt smiled back but then his eyes went back to Elliot's back and Kurt watched as Blaine's face fell. Blaine was gone in a flash as though he had somewhere to be.

What was that all about?

"I've already talked to him this morning," Kurt replied to Carole who then told Burt they better get their seats before they were all taken. "I made sure there was enough for all the guest," Kurt assured. Burt chuckled "I'm sure you did kiddo, but we want the best view obviously she's your best friend," Kurt smiled as they kissed him goodbye.

"Nice to meet you both," Elliot said kissing Carole's hand who giggled. Burt just nodded gruffly and told Kurt they'd meet them later.

The Warblers arrived looking excited, and very dashing. Elliot seemed to be very enchanted by Trent as well who had immediately noticed him within minutes of Kurt saying hello. "You guys all ready for tonight?" They all cheered and clapped Kurt on the shoulder which Kurt realised was a Warbler thing as well as their cry "Oh yeah!"

"Oh I think I forgot to ask where the party was going to be," Elliot asked and Trent laughed "Radio Music Hall, were still pinching ourselves,"

"That's where we are heading after the wedding, you don't have to tag along if you're too tired by then," Kurt added but Elliot stared at him in amazement "You kidding!? Radio music hall is incredible and I've never had the opportunity to go inside,"

Kurt grinned at this. He also noticed Jeff and Nick were rather cosier than usual. He smiled at their held hands and pretended not to notice.

They went to sit in the back which Kurt had reserved especially for them. If they were coming to sing for the couple they may as well see the wedding and get a free ride in the limo to Radio Music Hall. To them it was all a dream come true, so Kurt was happy to do it.

After they said hello to a few more of Kurt's friends who were all curious about Elliot and where Kurt met him. Elliot just kept the same storyline and amused them with interactions that never happened making Kurt laugh in the process.

Kurt showed Elliot where to sit and then walked up to the front of the aisle where he was one of Jessie's best man as requested by Rachel.

He stood next to Jessie waiting for the Bride and before the wedding started Jessie whispered "Thanks for everything Kurt, you're really awesome," Kurt nodded and couldn't help but feel protective "Just continue to make her happy and you'll be in my good books,"

"Done deal," Jessie grinned and Blaine was near the corner with his camera ready.

There was no surprise when everyone stood up as Rachel reached the beginning of the long aisle in between the rows of seats; she was absolutely stunning as she walked down gracefully carrying ivory, pastel pink, pastel orange and white roses wearing a dress similar to the one designed by David Emmanuel which Princess Diana wore on her wedding day. Kurt couldn't help but smile remembering their talks about the royal family in highschool, and they still kept up to date with the news on Facebook, sharing pages to each other every so often, he sometimes missed their girl night sleepovers.

There was a flower girl in front throwing petals who was in relation to Jessie and 3 more behind carrying the train from the dress. Her dads walked beside her side by side, because Rachel had insisted both of them walking her down to her husband, not willing to choose just one, and Barbra Streisand's I've dreamed of you was playing in the background.

Her eyes met Kurt first and they both smiled broadly at each other before her eyes went straight to her husbands. Kurt actually shed a tear as the music got louder and he couldn't help but glance at Blaine who had been taking photos nonstop and was staring briefly at Kurt when their eyes met.

It was time for their speeches by the time Kurt managed to stop crying. He was so glad he wasn't a woman because his make up would be ruined although he glanced at Elliot slightly in his seat who was using a tissue to wipe at his own eyes and Kurt couldn't help but grin a little. Elliot waved at him and Kurt smiled even more, it was nice having Elliot support him he realised rather than wishing this was him and Blaine getting married.

At that thought he turned back to pay attention. "May we have the rings,"

It wasn't long before the vows were being said.

Jessie was speaking

"Rachel darling… you are my best friend. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives"

Kurt could have sworn he heard a sob from Carole but he was trying to keep himself together himself since he was the one carrying the rings.

Blaine was snapping a shot of them in the background and Kurt tried not to worry too much if his hair looked okay.

"Jessie… I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends and lovers, today and all of the days that follow"

Rachel looked like she was going to shed tears herself as she stared at Jessie and Kurt worried that she'd ruin her make up before the big group photo but then he thought ah screw it, they'll just touch it up again, and besides this was a day to cry tears of joy.

Although he couldn't help but think of Finn, Finn should be the one standing here, not Jessie.

His eyes met Blaine's again who seemed to have drawn his attention and knew what he was thinking.

Blaine smiled sadly at him as though he knew.

Kurt closed his eyes for a bit before regaining strength and thought no…his brother would want Rachel happy.

The tears began to well up again though and a snap of the camera went again and Kurt was going to kill Blaine for taking photos of them while he cried in the background.

The two kissed when they were told they could do so and everyone stood and clapped for the newlyweds.

Kurt's hands were sore by the time he stopped.

He went over to Blaine while Rachel and Jessie went to talk with relatives and signed papers before Blaine took photos of them ignoring Sebastian's threat he used the opportunity where Blaine was alone to speak with him.

"Blaine…" He called when Blaine was just packing his camera equipment ready to move out and take it elsewhere.

"Hey," Blaine greeted smiling "You did a great job Kurt. It was a gorgeous wedding, you look stunning by the way. I didn't want to upset your date by saying so,"

"You do too," Kurt admitted appreciating the fact he could wear a suit so well.

Richard Gere was the only other man who had been able to give him butterflies when wearing a suit and Blaine was giving him those butterflies.

"Are we okay?" Kurt hesitated "I hate us not talking but I know your boyfriend thinks we shouldn't and I'll respect that if that's what you want,"

Blaine shook his head and grabbed his hand squeezing it. "It's not what I want, at all Kurt, but maybe we can keep some distance just for a while? I don't want to upset you again and I've done enough of that and I'm upsetting Bas as well. I just think I need to think about what I'm doing and who I'm hurting in the meantime,"

Kurt nodded not looking at Blaine but at his hands "Okay," Kurt went to move away then "That's fine,"

"I hope Elliot makes you happy," Blaine called out quietly just before Kurt left and continued "Although I think you're too good for him,"

Kurt wanted to tell him he wasn't dating Elliot but by doing that he'd just confuse Blaine more. Kurt just wanted Blaine to be happy and if that was with Sebastian than…

"Bye Blaine," He said instead as a reply and went back to his non date. After the group photo Elliot asked about what happened and when Kurt told him, Elliot begged Kurt not to give up. They were on their way too meeting the Warblers at Radio Music Hall.

"There's still time," Elliot insisted but Kurt sighed "There's no use Elliot, he loves Sebastian,"

"Never say never," Elliot disagreed and Kurt groaned "Do not quote Bieber ever again Star Child,"

"Bieber?"

"Justin Bieber?"

Elliot still wore a blank face.

"You can't be for real," Kurt laughed when Elliot wasn't kidding.

They arrived at Radio Music Hall just in time to see Nick down on one leg outside. The Warblers were in the background as the limo pulled up Kurt watched in surprise as Nick popped open a box "Jeff will you marry me?"


	11. Nick & Jeff part 1 (Edited)

_**I wasn't sure if you knew, so just so you're aware I edited this chapter and deleted the last one because I was rereading it last night and saw a heap of mistakes eg I kept missing out the 'City' in Radio City Music Hall and I was facepalming about everything and I had to explain the whole christmas situation because it wasn't yet Christmas which is what Rachel had wanted for her wedding. Well anyway I like this chapter a lot better now (it's the same with a few minor adjustments) let me know what you think x.**_

 _ **Chapter 10 - Nick & Jeff**_

Blaine had arrived himself careful not too get in the way of Nick's proposal and unlike Kurt and Elliot who felt like they were interrupting the moment, he joined his friends in the background grinning at them as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. For a moment Jeff didn't do anything. Nick was looking worried, somewhat anxious and the Warblers were still dumbfounded as they embraced Blaine in their circle. Kurt wondered if he should get out of the car and help make the scene less awkward becaue Nick appeared like he was going to try and find a way out of it as Kurt and Elliot watched inside the car. Jeff pulled Nick up by his tie just as Nick went to get up from the ground and kissed him passionately. Taken by surprise it didn't take long before Nick kissed back just as passionately. Elliot winked at Kurt.

Kurt took that as a yes.

Kurt was relieved for Nick that Jeff had said yes, he was having his own heart pound from waiting with anticipation. It would have been awful having been rejected in front of their friends.

Blaine was grinning from ear to ear while his other friends behind him still had their mouths open wide like they had never been expecting that and then suddenly they cheered so loudly it caused the new fiancés to stop kissing and stare at their friends in embarressment probably forgetting they had an audience. Kurt stepped out of the car in time to hear Thad laugh "Alright Wes, David, Blaine pay up I want my $50 thank you,"

Trent was also high fiving Thad. So obviously he was in the bet. That was confirmed when Trent added "Don't forget I get half,"

Wes and David grunted while getting their wallets out. Blaine laughed "Can I wait till I get paid first from today?" Thad shrugged but clapped his hands as though he won the lottery "Sure," Elliot following Kurt from behind. Kurt gave Thad his share for Blaine "That's part of today's work," He shot a look at Blaine to make sure this was okay and he nodded gratefully. "Congratulations guys," Kurt told Nick and Jeff and he was about to turn back and pay the limo driver but Elliot already sorted it out for him.

"You were betting on us? We didn't even know how we felt about each other until the other day. I kept thinking Jeff was straight" Nick sounded amazed. Jeff nodded too "So did I," Wes looked at them accusingly putting his wallet back in his pants pocket

"Yeah it was kind of obvious how you guys were so into each other in high school, we didn't want to push and assume either one of you were gay or whatever. Just like Blaine, you all know what it's like for us. Everybody gets accepted no matter who they are, and although it was frustrating waiting for something to happen; it still could have just been an epic bromance so yeah - ignoring that you couldn't wait until Christmas? When there was mistletoe and all that shit. It's only like a week away Nick. I lost myself 50 bucks"

Jeff grinned and wrapped his arms around Nick as though he was hugging him.

"Language Wesley; If you look outside you'll see Christmas decorations everywhere and actually I'd get married next week. I never thought this guy would ask," Jeff said while kissing Nick's cheek. Nick blushed. "I wasn't sure okay. I mean of course I was sure how I felt but I was so confused about whether I should risk our friendship even though the last few days have been ...well you know. I told my mum already and she said that I should marry the person who I wanted to spend my forever with, not just the person I get along with, she asked if that was you and I said yes without a second thought. I was scared shitlest that it was too soon to ask you and you'd say no!"

The others roared with laughter. "I've always liked your mother," Jeff mentioned. Elliot stood out of the way for a moment but Trent went to go talk to him so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Can we get married next week? Wes does have a point. It'd be nice to get married at Christmas" Nick asked then and Jeff laughed "Whatever you want sweetheart, it's a bit hard to get married in a week,"

"Actually that's kind of my specialty. Rachel had wanted a Christmas wedding too but she found she couldn't wait that long hence why it's still December but not actually Christmas" Kurt commented and the two looked over at Kurt. Wes and David were arguing with Thad about the bet and whether or not it had been a fair win. "We wouldn't want you to not spend time with your relatives," Jeff frowned in response but Kurt insisted "It's fine! I'll just keep Burt and Carole here another week for them to have a white christmas. They hadn't had as much time in New York as me and Blaine over here, it'd be nice for them,"

"You serious?" Nick asked. Blaine was listening and then pointed out "I can be the photographer,"

Nick rolled his eyes at Blaine "Like we'd ask anyone else,"

"I also got connections to florists, and caterers in New York because of my apartment here and..."

"He has his own liscensing too for wedding arragnements," Blaine butterred up Kurt's words. Jeff was so excited he hugged Kurt. "That sounds amazing!" Nick chuckled as Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Fair is fair!" Kurt could hear Thad say and watched as the boy laughed at David's disappointed pout "But it's almost christmas, doesn't that count?"

"Nope," Thad and even Dominic said in unison. Dominic's head went back as he laughed "Serves you right for betting on people's romantic life,"

"He's an amazing wedding planner, today wouldn't have happened without him," Blaine informed still buttering up Kurt's words. Kurt almost begged him to stop, but coming from the cake incident where Blaine had called him an asshole - Kurt saw this as massive progress in their relationship so he didn't.

"Would you plan for our wedding?" Jeff pleaded as Nick nodded in Kurt's direction "We'll pay for everything of course, and we don't expect a big one like Rachel's,"

"We don't?" Nick asked and Jeff squeezed him again "No we don't," Jeff laughed "I just want to be able to say your mine, and be surrounded by our best friends and our parents," Nick grinned and turned Jeff back around to kiss him " _Mine"_ Wes and David made disgusted faces in the back. Elliot and Trent were chatting about Rachel's wedding and how gorgeous her dress was.

"Oh great now they've gone all sappy," Thad complained and Dominic too rolled his eyes. Blaine laughed at them. "I think it's sweet,"

"It's very romantic, and I'd be happy too," Kurt agreed when Jeff and Nick paid their attention back to Kurt.

Everybody was arriving then for the wedding party so Kurt insisted they go inside and get something to drink before they began inging.

Blaine was dragged along with The Warblers who were planning something and didn't want Kurt involved so Kurt rejoined his date. Elliot smiled "Hey, I've been having a good time,"

"I see you get along well with Trent, and I'm glad," Kurt drew closer and Elliot grabbed his hand "He's nice. Kind of refreshing actually after all the guys I meet. I think he likes me, which I think is adorable. By the way I don't think it's over for you and Blaine, he seems to really like you too,"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked and Elliot nodded. "He'd be an idiot to let you go and by the looks of how unsure he is with me, and the way he keeps complimenting you, he looks like he's willing to fight for it. Are you?"

Kurt thought about it and remembered the way he'd been weary of Elliot.

"Yeah…I think I might, but his boyfriend is still on my case,"

"Let me handle him and his CW hair," Elliot challenged.

Kurt shook his head but laughed "Oh no mister, we don't need to cause a scene," Kurt guided Elliot to one of the meeting rooms in Radio City Music Hall which was booked for the dinner, the speeches and then if people wanted they could move onto the lobby where there was going to be dancing.

"No but we do need an intervention, some time to stall Blaine with his thoughts," Elliot was so sure of himself he was almost skipping to his seat. Kurt chuckled. "You enjoy being Cupid don't you?" Kurt pressed his hand in Elliot's back to guide him correctly to the left when he had been looking for his name on the tables at their right. People were already sitting down so Kurt found their seats and they did the same, continuing their chat while they waited for the bride and groom to arrive.

Obviously even Rachel wasn't that well into the business to actually book the great stage for the night. She was famous on some level for being on Broadway to the point they had the first floor to themselves, including the massive and gorgeous foyer for an entire evening; it was very impressive and had beautiful art decor. Kurt had still managed to get a small stage put in for the Warblers just underneath the staircase.

The foyer was cleared so it was almost like a ballroom which is where they had practised to see if it was okay. All the people that had attended the wedding seemed impressed by Radio City Music Hall. Rachel pulled in quite a crowd. After Kurt sat with Elliot for a bit, he got back up to guide people who got lost trying to find their seats. He had a map arrangement so he could help them.

Blaine was taking photos of people entering and sitting at their tables and the entire venue itself before he found Kurt. Sebastian was at his table looking bored and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction from that.

"Hey, I got to go back and take final shots of the couple before they get here, do you need anything before I go?" Blaine asked politely and Kurt smiled "No Blaine, you're doing a terrific job,"

Blaine bounced on his toes "I feel like a tourist though while taking photos. I'm so excited to be here, it's such an iconic building! I'm simply beside myself, I keep pinching my arm to see if this is real"

Kurt laughed "Careful, you sound like Rachel when she's being dramatic,"

"I like Rachel," Blaine concluded. Kurt laughed again and shoo'd him off using hand gestures "Go, before you're too late and they get here, everything's fine here,"

Everyone in the room was chatting and making converations with their neighbours. It was a beautiful atmosphere and the people that worked there for the evening that Kurt hired were doing a great job ensuring everybody had refills and bread to keep their hunger in check. Burt and Carole finally arrived half an hour later and they met Kurt and Elliot at his table. "They're on the way sweetheart they were just behind us so they should be here any minute, any complaints?" Kurt shook his head "No Carole, everything is going accordingly,"

"Of course it is honey you're in charge and that Blaine is so polite. He works almost as hard as you, never stopping for breathe" Carole gushed to Kurt. At that Burt turned to Elliot while he was sitting down "What is is that you do again?" Elliot actually looked uncomfortable from the way Burt was staring at him and Kurt wouldn't have that after everything Elliot's done "Dad please.."

Burt didn't faze as he glanced at his son "What?" His question was unanswered though as soon the bride and groom was announced to be entering and everyone began clapping. Kurt's eyes found Blaine sneaking in from behind. He still looked overly excited. Kurt was beginning to be obsessed with Blaine and he wasn't sure that was healthy. Elliot's determination seemed to be working on Kurt. Maybe he was Cupid after all.

Kurt made a lovely speech and he tried to focus on the couple rather than his date and the gorgeous boy who was sitting next to the most bored boy in the room. He told of stories of highschool days, and a particular incident which made people laugh

"It's funny to be standing here today, it seems like only yesterday we were having Breakfast at Tiffany's for the first time and breaking in The Gershwin Theatre to sing on stage like the two amateurs we were," Rachel hid her face in her hands laughing as Jessie looked fondly at her. Even while he was trying not to glance at Blaine, his eyes still managed to find those gorgeous hazel ones who was looking amused and taking photos. Nobody else in the room seemed to come to focus then these people that were close to his heart and Kurt could see Blaine was becoming one of them.

Finally Kurt turned to Jessie and Rachel and raised his glass "And so congratulations to my best friend for becoming a true success. I hope there are many more married years of love and joy to come to Rachel and Jessie,"

"To Rachel & Jessie!" Everyone toasted along with Kurt and he sat back down.

There was clapping and then dinner. Rachel and Jessie both loved vegetarian food but she was happy for Kurt to have a meat option for those that liked their meat. Everybody agreed the food was delicious. Elliot's empty plate made Kurt laugh. Burt and Carole had excused themselves to get some air. Kurt imagined it had been a long day for them and worried it might be too much.

"Sorry I was starving," Elliot admitted but Kurt just smiled "It's okay, it's been a long day. Thanks again for being my date on short notice,"

"I've had fun, and I'd do it again if you weren't already into someone else,"

"Really?" Kurt was surprised. He thought Elliot was just being kind.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous, and you're so sweet. I don't want to go away making you think you aren't worth it, because you are Kurt. Don't think you're never not worth it; but hey if Blaine doesn't make a move then feel free to call me yeah? For now I'm happy being Cupid."

"I'll remember that," Kurt grinned. This was the best he had felt in a long time actually and he was glad for Elliot's company. He leaned over and kissed Elliot's cheek out of affection "That doesn't mean cupid has to be a total prude though right?" Kurt teased feeling daring. Elliot surprised looked into Kurt's eyes and then leaned over to give him a mischievous kiss.

It wasn't butterflies and fireworks like Blaine's one had been, but it was nice, warm, and comforting. Probably having had too much wine already Kurt brought a hand up to Elliot's cheek and pressed in a bit deeper. Elliot moaned and they forgot they had company when a sound went off. Blinking Kurt stared at anger at Tina who was giggling at his look while she put her phone back on the table.

Artie was next to her and he too had a little smirk on his face. Artie and Tina had been chatting the entire night so Kurt didn't even think they were paying attention.

Had Kurt looked over too Blaine's table he would have seen Blaine staring with an unreadable expression and Sebastian glaring at Kurt as though wishing he'd disappear.

It wasn't long before people began to congratulate the couple and leave because some really were just staying for the dinner, when all tables moved out to the foyer for their made up ballroom, Burt and Carole reappeared just in time as Rachel and Jessie had their wedding couple dance again to Barbra Streisand Evergreen. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly beaming himself. Blaine caught his eyes noticing something was different about Kurt's expression. He turned to the stage surprised when the singer actually turned out to be Barbra Streisand herself. He too gasped and turned the camera to her as well as filming Rachel's reaction.

When Jessie tapped her on the shoulder to look that way, the audience laughed when she literally screamed "BARBRA!" _Oh dear gaga..._ Thankfully Barbra was able to hold a bit more dignity and waved.

Kurt was surpried she didn't faint. Jessie had managed to pull some strings and Kurt had ensured to keep it a secret from everyone and ensured she was comfortable. Barbra ended up calling Rachel to finish the song with her and by the end of it she was crying and everyone was clapping so hard the roof could have been brought down. Barbra had to leave early though she had an event that night. She quickly signed some autographs, congratulated Jessie and Rachel and Kurt helped escorted her out the venue to the back door where her body guard was waiting.

When Kurt returned. Rachel ran to Kurt and hugged him tightly " _KURT! I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE RIGHT NOW..._ "

"Yes you can," Kurt laughed "I didn't do it, Jessie got her to come," Rachel was so excited she almost knocked the wine glass from the table next to them.

"Yeah but he said you suggested the only thing that could make my day more than the wedding itself was having her sing my wedding song and Jessie actually remembered that...oh my god I love you Kurt, this is the best day of my life,"

"I love you too Rachel. I'm really happy for you," She cried in his shoulder as they hugged and he rubbed her back up and down. Blaine was filming this and his boyfriend made a comment of " _What drama queens_ ," making Blaine stop the film and glare at Sebastian. Sebastian shrugged "What they are?"

"You are so lucky I just managed to film that, because it's a perfectly sweet moment amongst two best friends,"

Rachel kissed Kurt's cheek not appearing to notice the conversation nearby as she went back - particularly skipping to her husband. Although some onlookers were staring. Kurt was glad most of the audience was still in shock at having seen a real like Streisand concert. Kurt walked up to them "Is there a problem here? My job is to make sure everyone is having a good time. If there is a fight I suggest you take it outside," He didn't direct this at Blaine but Sebastian was fuming.

Even though Blaine knew it wasn't his fault he nodded "Sorry Kurt, were just having a disagreement. Sebastian why don't you go back to the table or go home if you want? Since you clearly aren't having a good time,"

"I'm here because you're my date and you aren't acting like one so of course I'm not having a good time,"

"Just- go sit back down and I'll dance with you later okay? Just give me 5 more minutes," Sebastian stormed off to his destination huffing.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Blaine said sincerely and Kurt sighed "It's okay. It's not your fault he's being a bit of a prick," Kurt didn't want to say any more that'd upset Blaine so he excused himself and went back to Elliot. He told him what happened and Elliot seemed annoyed. "I don't get why Sebastian even wants to keep Blaine if he won't make them official,"

Kurt turned his head to Blaine's direction, eyes roaming over his gorgeous body and mumbled "Yeah it's a mystery,"

The Warblers pulled Kurt away from Elliot as it was their turn to sing and got the party started. They began with Somebody loves you. The Warblers sang in the background as Kurt did the main vocals. Surprised by Kurt's voice, Blaine couldn't keep his eyes of Kurt.

For a moment Kurt forgot about Elliot and was basically singing to Blaine. Sebastian wasn't nearby so he didn't feel weird about it. He pointed at Blaine's direction as the lines went 'ooh somebody loves you,' he saw Blaine smile and Kurt moved his gaze away when Sebastian reappeared and danced with Blaine on the dancefloor. Even then though Blaine watched Kurt from afar.

Jessie and Rachel were dancing with their flower girls. "Hey Anderson get your ass on stage," Thad called when the song was over and people were clapping. Blaine not seeming to notice his boyfriend had disappeared happily did as he was told. "What's going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked holding a microphone to his mouth "Those idiots over there told me you sing amazingly. I wasn't sure what to expect till today, and you do Kurt, So i request that you and I do a duet, Animal by Neon Trees" The audience cheered in encouragement. Kurt could hear Burt call out "Yeah!" he turned a light shade of pink.

Kurt gaped at the boys behind him, he didn't have long to think about it though as they began harmonising in the background and Blaine started off. His voice was just as sexy as Kurt remembered. He almost went into heart failure.

So much for keeping a distance Kurt couldn't help but think Blaine was sort of breaking his own rule, but like he was going to complain.

True to his word as Sebastian looked ready to kill Kurt whe he reappeared from wherever he went. Elliot grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Where to, Kurt didn't actually care and Blaine was oblivious to the scene so he didn't think twice about it.

"Do you know just can't get enough?" Kurt asked Blaine who nodded. He looked back at the Warblers "Hey guys you want a chance to dance too?"

The boys didn't argue as they ran off the stage. Nick and Jeff were busy kissing in the far corner where the crowd couldn't see and Blaine shook his head grinning at Kurt.

"Let's get this party started,"

"It's already started Blaine," Kurt smirked and Blaine laughed "Shut up and sing Hummel,"

"Bossy,"

After their song finished the Warblers and Blaine sang Do you think I'm sexy. Elliot returned from wherever he went with Sebastian "He shouln't bother you now," he told Kurt who narrowed his eyes at him "What did you do?" Kurt asked and Elliot cheekily shrugged "Nothing, he just went home. Come on let's dance," They danced a couple of songs, the next one was 'Hey soul sister' and Blaine was on stage singing lead. Elliot apologised when he got a phone call. He was talking to someone trying to hear over the music in the background. The man who made a call to Elliot sounded desparate and almost rude. Kurt felt bad for taking Elliot's time off from work.

Elliot hang up the phone then and looked at Kurt "That was work, they want me to do another shift tonight, I'm sorry, I have to leave so I can get changed,"

"Do you need a ride?" Kurt asked before the music got too loud and they couldn't hear each other. Elliot shook his head "I'm fine Kurt, thanks again for today," Elliot moved in and kissed Kurt gently making him smile. "Don't forget you're worth fighting for," He whispered "If Blaine makes you happy, don't let that go,"

"Thank you…I won't," Kurt whispered and Elliot pressed one last kiss to his cheek before leaving. Kurt saw Blaine watching from where he was holding his microphone. He was serious and concerned.

Jessie asked for a moment on the stage then and shouted in the microphone as the Warblers went back to the audience "I'd like to sing this song with my wife please, Rachel you remember the song we sang when we first met right?"

Rachel grinned as she moved to the stage shouting "Of course I do, it was before I got famous, and still wore hideous reindeer jumpers,"

The crowd laughed and she got up on the stage as Jessie handed her a microphone. Together they sang Hello by Lionel Richie.

Kurt stood there by himself as couples moved around him feeling awkward.

Blaine walked up to him then and a hand shot out "Ah Kurt?" Kurt looked at him eyes, and noticed he wore a kind smile "May I have this dance?"

Kurt grinned and drew himself closer taking that hand "Yes, yes you may. By the way what did you bet with Nick and Jeff?" Blaine smoothly held his waist as they moved to the middle of the floor in a slow dance.

"I made a bet for Valentines Day. I don't know, it's my favourite holiday, there's something romantic about having a day where you are encouraged to tell people how you feel,"

Kurt hummed as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arms went around to his back holding him close.

"I think Christmas is my favourite holiday," Kurt whispered. It was definatey his favourite right now. He could see Carole dancing with Burt. Carole was looking over at them with a smile and whispered in Burt's ear who also looked over.


	12. Nick & Jeff part 2

Kurt didn't want to ruin the moment but he couldn't help himself at the thought. "You're boyfriend would be upset if he saw you dancing with me,"

Blaine held Kurt even closer if possible as he whispered "He's not here though is he?"

As happy as Kurt was that Blaine didn't seem to care about Sebastian right now he still felt wrong about that. He pulled away just slightly and held him an inch apart "I wouldn't like it either if I were dating you. Blaine you're someone worth fighting for," Kurt repeated Elliot's words because they were so true and as much as he wanted to keep Blaine close, he had to respect boundaries. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes as though searching for something.

"What about Elliot? Is he someone worth fighting for?" Kurt hadn't expected that question or any conversation about Elliot to occur; he frowned. "He's nice, and…I like him," _but not as much as I like you._ How was he supposed to explain this to Blaine when Blaine was taken? Kurt was trying to do the right thing here.

Instead Kurt bit his lip and Blaine could see the tension on his face "What is it?" He whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt hesitated but Blaine nodded "Yeah?" Kurt took a deep breathe. The song had ended and Rachel and Jessie decided to go back on the dancefloor. The Warblers were singing silly love songs with Nick as lead.

"When we kissed, Sebastian told me you thought it was mistake…" They kept dancing as they talked but at more of a distance. "I'm sorry if you think so but that…that was my first real kiss that I've wanted with a guy and I can't see it that way. I hope that doesn't bother you,"

Blaine shook his head immediately "I never said that. I am still so sorry for running away like that, but I felt like I needed to sort things out with Sebastian. I did tell him we kissed but I never said it was a mistake,"

Kurt wasn't convinced so Blaine tilted his head up with his thumb to look at him. "I'm being serious Kurt. I don't just make a habit of going around kissing people and then taking it back. My name isn't Ross Geller." There was a flatter of eyelashes as Kurt's blueish-green eyes stared at Blaine in intense response. Blaine moved his thumb to stroke his cheek tenderly.

"I was especially aware of the fact you've never been kissed well properly, I still need the story behind that, because that's crazy that it's taken this long for someone to notice you, and now you've got two guys pining after you,"

Did Blaine just say what Kurt thought he said?

Blaine continued to ramble as though trying to cover that up. "You were just standing there and looking at me like you are now and it's like I'm drawn to you and I should have had more restraint but there was this pull and when we kissed, it was fireworks," Kurt blinked because he had been feeling fireworks too. The Warblers began singing uptown girl now so Blaine pulled Kurt away because they were dancing like the rest of the crowd.

They went to get some fresh air. "With Sebastian I had never felt that. Our kisses are more sloppy and basically dirty" Blaine continued as they stood out in the chilly air. "You move me Kurt. I don't know what it is but you do,"

Kurt couldn't help but blush. Maybe Nick had been right to propose outside Radio City Music Hall. "Hey Blaine," Blaine probably thought he was about to comment on what he said but then Kurt pointed upwards "Look…" Blaine stared where he was pointing and his lips made an 'o' shape and then he whispered "Mistletoe…"

There were no restraints when Blaine stepped forward and murmured "Well we better do something about that,"

Blaine brought a hand up to the back of Kurt's head and pulled him in for a long kiss.

Kurt's lips moved with Blaine in sync and it was heaven. Kurt figured Blaine was worried this would be their last kiss because when Blaine's tongue moved against Kurt's bottom lip, he got to the hint and opened his mouth. He had read romance novels after all but he still wasn't sure what happened during it.

Blaine's tongue found Kurt's and wow…that was something entirely new. Kurt moaned and tugged at Kurt's hair. Blaine's hands went from his waist down to his buttocks and he squeezed making Kurt whimper.

"Kurt! There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Those firm hands on his ass disappeared as Mercedes voice broke them apart. Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin and was flushing hard as Mercedes was dragging someone towards them. Blaine gave him a nudge to show that his suit lapel was out of place. He sorted it correctly for Kurt and turned to look at his friend who narrowed her eyes at Blaine.

"I want you to meet someone," She was smiling head to toe and Kurt noticed the 'someone' was a guy.

"This is Daniel. Daniel this is my best friend Kurt…and Kurt's photographer Blaine. Kurt's the one that organised this wedding, and whom I went to high school with." Mercedes introduced the guy who was the same skin tone as her except he had a toned body and _oh come on they had to be contacts, there was no way that those eyes were real_ , and that hair had to be a dye.

Daniel stepped forward and held out a hand. He had a false smile, or so it felt like it was as nobody was that happy to meet someone they've never met. "Kurt Hummel, I've heard so much about you,"

"Um thank you I'd say the same but…" He eyed Mercedes and she looked nervous for a minute. They could read each other and the look he was giving her was 'excuse me but this is the partner you were bringing and you had refused to tell me till now?'

"We just met recently," Mercedes informed and Blaine too shook Daniel's hand as Daniel had thrown it out to Blaine so he was included in the conversation.

"Are you guys dating?" Blaine asked trying to say with curiosity other than trying to make them uncomfortable. Kurt was pleased he had asked because he hadn't known if he should.

"Yes we met on Tinder," Daniel explained how he had set up a profile based on his friend's suggestion and was looking for the right lady and there she was. Mercedes was too busy staring at her tinder-partner with star struck eyes that she didn't see Kurt's worried expression.

"That's amazing! If you'll excuse me…Mercedes? Word please." She was laughing at something he just said. He didn't even give her a chance to reply as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from David…Daniel. Blaine was keeping Daniel in check obviously aware of Kurt's intervention.

"Mercedes I love you, but _What the hell!"_ He hissed slapping her arm in a somewhat gentle but 'how could you' manner. Mercedes flinched.

"What? He's nice, he's really good looking and he wanted to meet my family," Mercedes couldn't see the problem and Kurt sighed. "Honey, I know what it's like to be lonely, but you just met the guy _online_ is that why you wouldn't tell me who you were bringing? You knew that I wouldn't approve did you, and you still brought him along to Rachel's wedding! He's a stranger Mercedes. I have no objection to you dating this guy, but not to something like this,"

"Nothing bad happened," Mercedes objected and spoke through clenched teeth looking disappointed in Kurt "It's not like he's an axe murderer, and for your information Kurt. I did go out with him already just to see if he is who he says he is. I'm not stupid. You just don't want me to get a boyfriend before you, you're jealous,"

"I'm not jealous I'm concerned about YOU!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine and Daniel turned to see what was going on, just in time for Mercedes to say "Well don't be. It's a matter of trust Kurt, you used to be good at that in highschool, in fact. You used to be good at interacting with all of your friends because lately you haven't acted like a best friend with me, and I got that you were busy and all but I thought in this case with Daniel maybe you'd be happy for me as well,"

"Trust?" Kurt asked, he had meant to say more than that, but his head was spinning. He felt bad at her words of not acting like a friend, and it was true. He had been so into his work, he hadn't thought about her needs, and of course he trusted her, it was Daniel he didn't trust.

"Yes trust! It's what friends do!" Mercedes was too infuriated now to continue the conversation. She ignored Kurt's mournful face and stormed over to Daniel putting her arms through his "Come on were leaving Daniel,"

"What about Rachel?" Kurt called out because he was trying to explain that it wasn't a good idea to mix a stranger with their friends and relatives especially on a day like today, and Kurt couldn't understand how this topic went so wrong.

Mercedes stopped. She took a deep breathe, he could see she was furious and trying to regain herself.

"Just tell her I'm happy for her and I'm tired. Don't bother explaining about my date, I don't need a lecture from her too,"

"Mercedes wait!" Kurt tried but Mercedes left already in a taxi with Daniel sliding in next to her.

Blaine went up to Kurt "I'd ask if you're okay, but I already know the answer. Is there anything I can do?" Blaine's concern made his heart pound slightly less enthusiastically.

"I really just want to go home, but I still need to make sure everybody finds their transportation home and the caterers are paid and the Warblers are paid and Rachel and Jessie are happy and…" Blaine put out his hands and put them on Kurt's shoulders trying to calm him down.

"Hey hey…you're not superman. You might think you are but geez Kurt. Just take deep breathes okay? Nothing will get done if you collapse on us," Kurt nodded and Blaine offered to help him.

"It's late," Kurt replied lamely as though that was reason enough for Blaine to leave him too.

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Yes it's late, but with two people you're sure to get the job done quicker. Just tell me what to do,"

Kurt hadn't realised that people were leaving already until he walked inside and found half of the room empty. People were gathering their stuff. Rachel and Jessie had already gone according to Burt and Carole who told Kurt "They said to say goodbye to you and thank you. They want to give you a bonus, the wedding had been everything and they'll send it to your bank account,"

"That isn't necessary," Kurt frowned but Burt laughed clapping his shoulder "That's what Jessie said you'll say and then Rachel said they'd pay you without you knowing anyway,"

Kurt smiled to himself "Of course she would,"

"Is everything okay, you look tense sweetheart," Carole asked worried and Blaine had gotten permission to pay the Warblers for Kurt, so he was doing that while he greeted his parents.

"Yeah, just a long day, I'm beat. Not long now though till I can go home,"

Blaine was guiding people to where they could find a taxi or transportation to their area. The last of the limos were already gone. Burt and Carole had kissed Kurt goodbye and went on their way as well. Kurt ensured they got a taxi first too.

It was just the caterers now who were cleaning up after the night. Blaine waited with Kurt and they were the last two in the venue amongst the workers.

"I need to leave in half an hour, so I hope this is all done by then," Kurt told one of the helpers who nodded "Yes Mr Hummel, all the china have been washed and cleaned and the tables have been stripped and set up again for the next customers, it's just packing away chairs,"

Kurt saw his name was Brendon and thanked the boy giving him a tip. Brendon smiled and bowed to him and Blaine "Thank you sir,"

Blaine was watching as he sat on one of the chairs that hasn't been yet packed away "You're amazing," He said admiringly. Kurt sat on the chair next to him and groaned in pleasure of the comfort. He closed his eyes and whispered "Mhmm thank you," Blaine chuckled.

He must have dozed off for a bit because Blaine shook him gently murmuring his name carefully so he wasn't startled "Kurt?"

Kurt opened his eyes and yawned "I'm sorry,"

Blaine smiled at him "It's okay, you obviously need a rest, they just informed me they finished," Kurt nodded and with Blaine's help he got up and paid the manager in charge of the catering.

Kurt yawned again as he walked outside with Blaine. "I already called a cab," Blaine said as Kurt hugged him, surprising Blaine. "You're a life saver, normally I can barely walk by the time the nights over"

Blaine chuckled "You can barely walk now," He wiggled his eyebrows as Kurt wobbled and Kurt giggled "Don't tease me when I'm incapable of defending myself in speech," Blaine laughed at that placing a hand on Kurt's back to help him get in the taxi on steady feet "Come on my wobbling invalid,"

"I am not an _invalid_ ,"

"Whatever you say Kurt,"

Kurt was too adorable for Blaine to handle. He was falling asleep in the cab, he had shuffled as far as he could so he could lean his head on Blaine's shoulder. He wasn't asleep yet but he did yawn and ask Blaine a serious question before doing so. "Blaine?"

"Yeah Kurt?" Blaine pecked his cheek because it wasn't like he could resist it.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Mhm,"

"Don't settle for someone just for the sake of having someone," Blaine knew Kurt was serious because of how he was looking at him just before he resettled his head on Blaine's shoulder and mumbled in a sleepy state "You deserve the best,"

Kurt didn't see Blaine's reaction, but the words never left Blaine's head after that. "So do you," Blaine had replied but Kurt was already asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake him after that.


	13. Important - Please Read

Hey guys, Just to let you know I had massive writers block. I really tried to work with the last chapter but I didn't like it and I realised it's because I'm not happy with the storyline. So I'm really sorry I deleted two chapters, and I'm going back to where it's the end of Rachel's wedding and Jeff and Nick are engaged. I apologise because the way i write can be frustrating for readers sometimes, but I want it to be perfect. As Finn would call it, I'm a controllist. Technically i just like controlling the direction it's going.

And you should get a chapter by tonight or within the next couple of days. It won't be as long as a week!

Thanks for cecilaine for reviewing, even I got confused reading the last two chapters.


	14. Nick and Jeff part 3

**If you didn't read the important message beforehand, DO SO or else you'll get confused.  
**

 **Happy with this chapter finally. Still feel free to let me know if you don't like anything, or want a particular thing to happen, because I don't take reviews for granted. Also massive thank you to Gleeful Darren Criss FAn for checking over the chapter for me and giving me some advice. I highly appreciate it. Since I do tend to make mistakes, and I'm used to working solo so it was very much a nice change to get a new set of eyes to look over it before I posted. Also would like to thank It'sNotEasyBeingQueen I really appreciate the advice to take time and not to rush the story. It really means a lot when you guys let me know that you like it and are happy to wait for well written chapters. I'll do my best to keep it going that way!  
**

* * *

"You told me that if I ever needed someone at last minute, you'd be available," Kurt was not livid, he was seething as he spoke through the phone, he paced his apartment. This was his second last hope of finding a caterer for the wedding. He had called everybody he knew and even tried some local restaurants to see if they could do it on the day, but they were all reserved already for parties and celebrations that Christmas. They didn't have enough time or products to prepare for a wedding of over 100 people.

The woman on the phone was as polite as she could be, and Kurt knew that he shouldn't be angry with her, but that's sometimes how he got his way. Demands and expectations were what got the job done.

"I understand you're upset Mr Hummel, and we value you as a client but you need to realise that it is Christmas. This has been one of the busiest years for us too. We didn't expect to be as booked as we are; we're really sorry for the inconvenience but there isn't anything we can do, I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, so am I - thank you for your time Andrea," Kurt sighed. There was no point trying when she was just going to keep giving him the opposite of what he wanted.

"Merry Christmas Mr Hummel, and good luck," He hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to pour his coffee that had been sitting there for the last 20 minutes sitting down briefly at the kitchen table and glancing through the phone book to see who else he could call. He already had red crosses marked over the places he tried.

He sighed again as he took a sip of the now cold coffee. Kurt was beyond exhausted. He hadn't stopped working since Rachel's wedding and offering to do Nick and Jeff's big day.

It was almost as bad as planning for Tina's wedding, if not worse because it was only 2 days before Christmas, and he had no caterer. This was a disaster. The only difference was that Nick and Jeff were actually co-operative and didn't request for last minute changes like Tina which had been a nightmare.

He was thankful he didn't have to go around looking for a photographer or a band which New Directions agreed to do since they were all still in New York. It was bad enough trying to get a venue at last minute for the reception, and a church since Jeff wanted to at least please his parents who hated outdoor weddings.

They managed to hire a church for a few hours and a priest that wasn't homophobic. Nick and Jeff had picked a local florist which had been open, gotten their rings and suits so Kurt had just the food to organise. They hadn't wanted an extravagant wedding cake or menu so as Kurt's finger searched the phone book he noticed something which he hadn't already tried and thought for a moment. The cheesecake factory, of course. He wondered if they did catering? As his last resort he took a ride to the Cheesecake Factory by taxi which was 50 minutes from Broadway, but about 45 minutes from his apartment. He was a regular customer there, and they gave him discounts on special occasions.

When he walked through the door, his favourite waiter Fred spotted him "Kurt!" Fred rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Fred," It always warmed Kurt to see christmas decorations up and lights and candles, even though he didn't believe in god, he did believe in celebrating family and being reminded of what was important in life. Fred was a friend of the family. He had worked with him in the garage until his family decided to move to New York. When Kurt had first come out Fred didn't treat him any different even though he was as straight as a narrow, and Kurt loved him for it. "The place looks great," He complimneted and Fred beamed "All the staff did it in early November. We all felt a bit like cheering up,"

Fred also found he had a passion for waitressing and even though it didn't pay much, he always had a job, besides he liked to talk to people. He had just been telling Kurt about all the crazy orders they've been getting for the Christmas holidays. "I bet," Kurt only hoped they could help him out still.

"The usual today I presume?" Fred was just guiding him over to where he could place his order immediately since he knew Kurt didn't live nearby.

"Actually no, I have a wedding to prepare for down here. I was wondering if you did catering?" Kurt looked at the menu Fred had giving him as he gestured to a table for a young couple to sit down. When he came back he smiled at Kurt, who seemed impressed by what he saw on the new layout menu.

"We do actually. Our manager only recently put up a main menu for catering, we have Fettuccini Alfredo, and our famous Meatloaf still available if you're interested, it's also very popular because you can store it in the fridge until you need it,"

"That would be perfect, the wedding is in 2 days" Nick and Jeff had said they wanted simple food so this would be perfect. This was about as simple but tasty as you got. If the food was as good as their cheesecakes that is, than it'd be perfect.

"How many people are you expecting at this wedding?" Fred asked taking the pen from his ear as he wrote down the order on his pad.

"150 at least," Kurt grimaced and Fred whistled "Quite a lot of people,"

"This is what they told me was 'small' amount of family and friends," Fred laughed and shook his head.

"If it had been my wedding, I'd be thrilled if 10 people showed up," Fred greeted a customer and said he'd be with him in 10 minutes.

Kurt grinned at him as he chuckled "Well if you every find yourself a girlfriend that last longer than 2 months and decide to settle make sure I'm one of them!"

Fred laughed again "You bet anything else I can get you Kurt?"

"Do you do big cheesecakes?" Kurt asked because he's only ever gotten slices before and had noticed round cakes in the glass windows at the front.

Fred rolled his eyes and put his hands over his chest looking disappointed in Kurt "Does this look like a factory to you?"

Kurt pushed his arm playfully "Very funny. I'm the sassy one here. Order the best one on the menu for me?"

"Anything for our favourite customer. I'll give you 15 percent off too in the spirit of Christmas,"

"You don't have to do that. I don't need special treatment," Kurt laughed but Fred insisted "Besides...it's part of the holiday deal, so you're not that special I'm afraid," Kurt laughed again and felt calmer than he had all day. This was a good start.

He talked to Fred for a bit and then got the order shipped to his place which should arrive the next day. He didn't tell Nick and Jeff until he got back to his place and opened up skype on his laptop. Nick and Jeff were sitting on a couch cuddling and eating pizza as they spoke to Kurt.

"I'm going to make another course myself and I was thinking of making brownies because not everybody likes cheesecake which is absurd I know, but that should be enough for your guests,"

"You seem to be going out of your way to get this wedding done, we don't need a wedding at Christmas, it was just ideal if it's too much," Nick assured when they asked Kurt how he had been going with it all, and he explained everything as best he could without trying to sound like he was panicking, which he was massively. Kurt watched Jeff nod in agreement. Jeff kissed Nick's cheek and added "We're happy to get married back in Ohio if it makes it easier for you,"

"Absolutely not, this is my job guys. That's what I do. I make things work," Kurt refused to accept defeat. Kurt was sending emails through his phone to confirm his details in paying the delivery for the cheesecake factory and drinking coffee. He had skipped breakfast and went straight to work. "I'll do whatever I can to make this wedding happen. I will not fail you two. I promise,"

"Kurt you haven't failed anyone. You're doing the best you can" Kurt's eyes shot up to the screen when he saw Blaine appear next to Nick and Jeff with his own slice of pizza. Blaine smiled at him gently "Preach," Jeff agreed sounding a lot like Artie.

Kurt cast his eyes at Blaine who was sitting down and he noticed that Blaine for once let his hair loose a bit in their natural beauty and was wearing glasses which he didn't even know he wore and that made his heart beat double time and his smile grew even more when Blaine finally sat down with his pizza in hand and stared back at Kurt with his devastatingly handsome face.

"Hi," Blaine said then to break the tension as Kurt and Blaine stared at each other. "Hi," Kurt smiled back.

"I'm just down the hall in their hotel, we ran into each other and decided to get some pizza like old times," Blaine told as if he needed to explain to Kurt why he was there.

Kurt simply nodded in understanding wondering if Sebastian too was staying in the hotel room with Blaine down the hall.

He didn't want to think about Sebastian though so he put the topic back on the wedding as he rubbed the back of his neck

"I still don't want to let you guys down. You're having that wedding even if I have to do everything myself. Thankfully though it's just hair, make up and food I have to worry about and I'm good with all of the above. I'll make the brownies tonight and think of another dish before tomorrow. This wedding is happening if it's the last thing I do,"

Kurt bid them goodbye and he didn't see the astonished look on Blaine's face as he turned off Skype.

He was glad he at least had the main meal organised. You can't go wrong with meatloaf and fettucine alfredo right? Within half an hour of searching through his recipe books which were magazine recipes cut out and pasted in double A4 blank pages. He decided to make a spinach and ricotta cannelloni for the vegetarians and he was cooking it just as Blaine texted him.

 **Blaine:** Hey, let me know what ingredients you still need. I've been Christmas shopping, so I can stop by the groceries on the way back

 **Kurt:** _Really? You're a lifesaver. I'm sending the list via Facebook. Thank you! And send me your account details so I can pay you in advance xo_

 **Blaine:** Don't worry about it

 **Kurt:** _I insist, or I'll just pay you in cash when I see you_

 **Blaine:** How about you pay me back by going to lunch with me tomorrow?

 **Kurt:** _Are you sure that's a good idea?_

He was mixing ricotta spinach, parsley, basil, parmesan, and seasoning in a bowl as he looked at his phone frowning, waiting for an answer.

 **Blaine:** Friends go to lunch all the time. You've lost weight Kurt, I'm not sure if you've even noticed but I know how hard you work and you don't stop to think about yourself for a minute. I've seen you do your job; and I hope I'm not overstepping but you've got to eat. Please? There's a place I've always wanted to go, and you're the only one I know that would appreciate it

He put the mixture aside and started getting his lasagne sheets out.

 **Kurt** : _I appreciate your concern, I really do and I'd love to go with you but I don't have a lot of time Blaine, the wedding's in 2 days_

Kurt had called Nick and Jeff to tell them about the extra addition to the menu and they had been amazed he even thought of a vegetarian recipe. Kurt made this all the time for Rachel when she popped over, so it was an easy dish.

"We hadn't even thought of that, we have cousins who are vegetarian. You're a genius Kurt," Jeff was thrilled and Nick and Blaine approved as well in the background.

The phone rang then and Kurt instantly picked it up when a picture of Blaine's gorgeous face flashed on the screen. It was from the night of the opera. One of his favourite pictures because it reminded him of the kiss they had not long after. Blaine had looked incredibly handsome in his brooks brothers stripe sport shirt and Thom Browne cardigan. He had taken a Tony Perotti bag too so he could carry the tickets and his beloved camera. He also wore a navy bowtie with red dots on it and Kurt wasn't usually one for bowties, he preferred a broch but on Blaine...let's just say Blaine could wear a paper bag and make it look adorable.

He was distracted by wondering what it was that Blaine was wearing now. When Blaine had stayed at his place, he realised Blaine had quite a collection of bowties which got him thinking of what to do about Blaine's Christmas present because it turns out Kurt wasn't the only one with a good eye for fashion but he had an idea and wondered if Blaine would like it.

"Sorry what?" Kurt asked after saying hello and missing what Blaine was just talking about.

"What if I helped you make the brownies? I got your list, and I'm picking up the ingredients as we speak, so all you have to worry about is the cannelloni" Blaine said enthusiastically. Kurt loved hearing Blaine's voice. It always made him feel at peace

"I can't expect you to spend all your time in New York helping me Blaine. You helped me already with Rachel's wedding, that's enough," Kurt could hear it was busy wherever Blaine was, and he hoped Blaine could hear him .

"Kurt relax, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to do it. Besides sightseeing alone isn't fun and I like to cook as well,"

Alone? Wasn't Sebastian hanging with him at all? New York was one of the most romantic places in the world – besides Paris of course. "I'd only accept your help by paying you," Kurt answered truthfully.

"I'd be your assistant for free," Blaine told honestly as Kurt went to grab a cookie from the jar in the kitchen while he continued his work. Kurt laughed. He couldn't help but admire Blaine for his kindness and humble nature. Kurt sometimes wish he was more like Blaine. "Blaine," he whined.

"Like I said before you can pay me back by going to lunch with me, besides I missed you Kurt, these last few days without you haven't been much fun," Blaine whispered the last part but Kurt groaned "I missed you too, but I'm still not going to let you work for free. Call me stubborn, but I believe in my principals"

"Fine, lunch and dinner," Blaine suggested. "Take it or leave it,"

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded because he had a boyfriend who definitely would not like the idea… Kurt could imagine him smirking as he listened to him thank the lady at the register. _"Have a nice day!"_

"Please?" Blaine paused and it sounded almost as if he had stopped walking just to press it on Kurt.

"Fine. You drive a hard bargain Anderson,"

Kurt heard Blaine's cheer and then with enthusiasm he said he'd be at Kurt's place in half an hour.

"Don't talk and drive," Kurt warned.

"Hanging up now, see you,"

"See you," Kurt smiled. _I love you._

Kurt put the ricotta mixture along the length of each lasagne sheet and rolled the sheets to form a tumbe. He lay the tubes side by side in a dish

He had already preheated the oven to 190 celcius, and had tomato passatta over the base which he placed the tubes on. Kurt sprinkled more tomato over the top and cheese and placed it in the oven just as his doorbell rang

Blaine arrived with bagful of groceries on his arm. Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine had changed from his simple collar shirt, bowtie and jeans look into a new outfit. "Let me help you with those!" Kurt immediately took some bags off him that were the heaviest and only had brief amount of time to appreciate Blaine's red pants and the H&M striped sweater that complimented his thin waistline.

The colours looked very Christmassy.

Blaine on the other hand seemed to be appreciating what was in front of him "You look amazing," He gushed as he kissed Kurt's cheek when placing more bags on the kitchen counter. Kurt looked down at his own outfit. Kurt was wearing a very simple vivienne westwood man gold label kitten sweater over his dark skinny jeans which he only wore when he wanted to be comfortable and lazy around the house.

Kurt flushed a light pink and allowed himself to look Blaine over longer "So do you," Blaine beamed and Kurt couldn't help himself as he asked "No bowtie?"

"Sebastian says they make me look like a dork. I try not to wear them when I go out; it's mainly out of habit. In high school it was easier – we just wore blazers all the time," Blaine shrugged avoiding Kurt's gaze as he unpacked. "I actually miss my blazer," Kurt could see that Blaine was used to that kind of comment and he didn't like it.

"Well I personally love the bowties, you look handsome either way though," Kurt wanted to punch Sebastian in the face for making Blaine feel like he had to change even one aspect of himself.

"Yeah?" Blaine turned to him and his face lit up as Kurt nodded "Yeah."

"Believe me. I'd tell you if you looked awful," Kurt added which made Blaine bark out in laughter as he shook his head at Kurt and chucked a bag of pasta at him.

"Well I'm glad I got your approval Mr Hummel, so are you ready to make the brownies, or do you still need to finish the cannelloni?" Blaine noticed there was a big mess on the counter and began helping him wash up as Kurt unpacked the ingredients for the brownies on the counter.

"Cannelloni is all done. Do you know how to make brownies?"

Blaine looked at Kurt seriously and Kurt raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer.

" _Do I know how to make brownies?"_ Blaine gave him an incredulous look as though to say 'what a stupid question' so Kurt shoved an apron at him. "Alright then, the recipe is on the table. Do I need to tell you how to measure ingredients?"

"Nope," Blaine chuckled as he put the apron around his neck and tied the waist.

"Good, stop washing up and get started then,"

Blaine did not know how to cook brownies.

It would have been frustrating normally for Kurt had he not been distracted by Blaine's gorgeous ass as he bent down to open the oven door to put the first batch in.

"Blaine! Don't you dare open that oven door; don't you know that's the number one rule in the kitchen?" Kurt whacked a towel at Blaine who stared back at Kurt in surprise "But we need to put these in don't we?"

Blaine placed the brownies on top of the oven instead and looked clearly confused. He had mixed the wrong amount of flour in the first batch and Kurt noticed it because there was a bag of plain flour and he had scolded him because the recipe said self-raising flour. The counter was topped with ingredients and messier than Kurt usually liked it.

"Yes honey but we need the pasta too cook too. It still has another 15 minutes, just wait okay?"

"Kurt, you called me honey," Blaine stated facts wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt rolled his eyes "Yes I did, what are you going to do about it _honey_?" Kurt teased. Blaine flirted back in a low voice as he stepped closer "Absolutely nothing sugar pie,"

"I am not your sugar pie," Kurt scoffed turning to grab the flour and egg ready to make more brownies as Blaine stopped him by grabbing his arm and was dangerously close with a smirk. Kurt noticed his other hand behind his back "What are you doing?" He tilted his face at Blaine daring for him to do whatever he had in mind.

Blaine brought out his hand to sprinkle icing sugar on his hair and began singing "Sugar pie, honey bunch, you know that I love you," he placed some on cheeks and nose.

Kurt gaped at him _Nobody messes with his hair._

It took him only two seconds to act though. He reached grabbed his hand that had put the sugar on his nose and with his other he reached behind him quickly to the pantry and pulled out a tube of honey. Blaine stopped singing when Kurt trapped him using his body to press him up against the counter and squirted honey all over his head making Blaine shriek in protest "Rub that into your hair gel honey! It'll make it all the more sweeter looking,"

"No! Kurt no please!" Blaine laughed loudly "I'm sorry!" He tried to wriggle himself free as Kurt messed up his hair terribly "No more! TRUCE, I CALL TRUCE," Blaine squealed. Blaine ducked his head in time as Kurt went to squeeze more honey onto Blaine's hair and managed to flick some chocolate that was still on the spatula in a bowl down Kurt's face over his eyes and down to his mouth. Kurt laughed along with Blaine who held his wrist.

"Argh! I can't see a thing," Kurt whined as the chocolate dripped down all over his face. Blaine stood on his toes and licked at the chocolate where Kurt had closed his eye.

"Ew!" Kurt shoved him off as Blaine went to do the same to the other closed eye.

Blaine laughed and stared at his lips which was also covered in chocolate. Kurt went to wipe it off with his thumb and just before Kurt went to put it in his mouth Blaine grabbed his arm with the other hand that wasn't holding his wrist and took the thumb into his own mouth sucking on it " _Mmm_ delicious,"

Blaine's mouth made out with his thumb and Kurt felt himself grow hot.

Kurt stared at Blaine in shock as Blaine demolished the chocolate and then looked at Kurt's lips like he was about to kiss him but as he was about to lean in the doorbell rang.

"I better get that," Kurt whispered avoiding Blaine's stare.

He quickly grabbed a towel to wipe his eyes and face and when he opened it Nick and Jeff beamed at him "Hey Kurt! We thought we'd stop by and see if you needed any…. Woah…"

Blaine had no shame as he went over and stood next to Kurt at the door "Were baking!" He exclaimed happily bouncing on his feet like a toddler and Kurt rolled his eyes because _Thank you captain obvious._

"Yes we can see that," Jeff winked at Blaine as Kurt hid his face in his hands but then looked back at his guest. The timer went off and Kurt gestured them to come in "The cannelloni has just finished, do you want to try some?" His face made a point to look back at the oven and at the two boys who shook their heads still smirking at them.

"No thanks Kurt, I'm sure it's delicious! We don't want to take any food away from the wedding. We could tell you were stressed and we we're just on the way to the airport to pick up Nick's parents, but we wanted to see if you needed anything," Nick was looking Kurt and Blaine over with a smirk on his face "But I think I can say with total confidence that you don't seem to need our help?"

"We're all good. Blaine's been great help," Kurt rolled his eyes at them. Jeff giggled as his arms went around Nick's waist "We better leave to get to the airport on time before they start pouring honey all over our hair too sweetie,"

"I think that's a good idea, have fun boys! Call if you need us," Within seconds they were rushing back to their taxi's and Kurt groaned against the closed door.

"That did not look professional," Kurt mumbled closing his eyes just briefly before reopening them. Blaine had left to get the cannelloni which Kurt was thankful for because he wasn't sure he could keep his dignity from jumping at Blaine.

When the brownies were in the oven Kurt suggested Blaine take a shower to get rid of the stickiness out of his hair "Are you sure?" Blaine asked as Kurt mixed ingredients for the second batch.

"You can help me with the last lot. I did put a lot of honey in your hair, and even though you're putting on a brave face, I'm sure you're cringing on the inside. I know I would be," Kurt was actually sorry for it as Blaine went to touch it and made a face as the honey stuck to his hand. "I barely noticed it actually," Blaine lied and Kurt gently pushed him away

"Go, take a shower," Kurt ordered using his hands to guide Blaine to the bathroom's direction. Blaine looked over his shoulder to glance at Kurt with a cheeky expression.

"Yes boss,"

After the second lot of brownies were made. Kurt put the first tray out of the oven aside to cool. Someone had to try it and Kurt figured they could have a piece after dinner since he hadn't had anything to eat yet. He assumed Blaine hadn't eaten anything as he had come over from his shopping so he whipped up a simple Caesar salad to have and put on a movie.

"I've always wanted to see The Bachelorette," Kurt whipped his head around as he saw Blaine emerge from the bathroom, looking clean and hair-gel free. Kurt could not get over how curly his hair was.

"This is why I wear hair gel," Blaine pointed to his hair "I look like Medusa,"

"I like the curls," Kurt said honestly and Kurt noticed he wasn't wearing anything under his cardigan as he stared at the bare skin exposed around the neck, if the fact that he was holding his light pink collar shirt indicated anything.

"I felt kind of hot wearing both the t-shirt and the cardigan after the shower. I hope you don't mind,"

Even though it was cold outside, it was warm in Kurt's apartment, either way he wasn't about to object to the view in front of him.

He didn't look fazed at all by Kurt's ogling. Blaine smiled at him and then his eyes wandered over to the table where the food was.

"Not at all," Kurt gulped wishing that hadn't sounded as dumbfounded as he felt.

"I see you got more food prepared for the wedding. Do you want me to gladwrap that and put it in the fridge?" He pointed to the salad in the large bowl that he had out on the living room table just as Kurt was going to go to the kitchen to grab some plates "No, I made that for us. That is, if you would like to stay for dinner? It's just a Caesar salad. I thought we could try a brownie after though with some coffee," Kurt added nervously, forgetting that Blaine might have other plans.

"That sounds perfect," Blaine said with an intense stare at Kurt. Kurt rapidly changed colour in the face and mumbled "I'll go get some plates,"

Blaine watched Kurt go to the kitchen and could hear him humming 'let's call the whole thing off' and smiled to himself. He realised then he enjoyed every moment with Kurt and he never wanted their moments together to end. It was sort of dangerous being around the taller gorgeous boy because it made him forget he was in a relationship already.

He stared at Kurt appreciating the way his hips were moving perfectly. Kurt should be on the cover of vogue, and WHY had he been single all this time? Elliot was actually the smart one to snatch him up when he could. He was funny, witty, and had great sense of fashion and taste in culture. Blaine still couldn't quite get his head wrapped around that. It was insanity. Kurt would make such a good boyfriend and he's gorgeous. When they finished their salad, Kurt got them some brownie with a bit of whipped cream.

Blaine didn't want to leave and didn't argue when Kurt scooted just a bit so that there were knees were touching. There were butterflies in his stomach which he never got when he was around Sebastian.

Blaine yawned and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder to give him the excuse to be pressed up beside him. Kurt didn't hesitate to lean into the touch as they ate their brownies in comfortable silence while the movie played. Something he learned from dating Sebastian when Sebastian wanted something. Blaine just wanted to be closer to Kurt.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed contently as Blaine rubbed circles into his shoulder.

"Do you want another piece of brownie?" Kurt asked when he demolished his own and looked up at Blaine with the most beautiful eyes Blaine has ever seen. People always told him he had nice eyes, but they were no were near as gorgeous as Kurt's. How come he never noticed it before?

Blaine smiled when he saw a bit of cream on Kurt's dimple. "What?" Kurt asked frowning as Blaine didn't say anything.

"You got a little cream on your…" Kurt went to touch his lip and Blaine laughed shaking his head "No, here…" Blaine leaned his thumb over to wipe it off and when he retreated his hand he couldn't stop staring at Kurt's lips .Blaine leaned in not quite sure what he was doing until his phone rang and he swore "Sorry,"

He held the phone to his ear and notice Kurt move a few inches across the couch looking thoughtfully at the screen as he licked more cream from the plate. Blaine should not be jealous of Kurt's finger but he was.

He was sucking the cream of it as he forgot to answer the phone "Sorry whose this?"

"Baby," Sebastian purred…oh right. His boyfriend "I was wondering if you and I could have a night cap?"

Blaine knew what Sebastian meant by night cap, and yeah. Maybe that's what he needed, because his emotions were getting the better of him and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt anybody; Especially Kurt.

"Ah yeah, that sounds great. I'll be right over,"

"There will be a naked guy on your bed, so hurry over,"

"Well why don't you and the naked guy start and I'll join in when I get there," Blaine chuckled as Sebastian roared with laughter "As if you'd agree to a threesome, besides I want you for myself,"

"I'll be right over," Blaine assured and hung up. He tried hard not to feel bad when seeing the disappointed look on Kurt's face. "Sorry, Sebastian wants to hang out,"

Kurt just nodded "That's okay. I got more cooking to do anyway,"

"Thanks for dinner Kurt," Blaine smiled "We still on for tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Kurt frowned and Blaine froze for a minute looking lost "What do you mean?"

"Blaine, you have a boyfriend," Kurt sighed when he saw the kicked puppy dog face Blaine was giving him.

"So?" Blaine was neatly folding his shirt into his bag as he talked to Kurt.

"You are with Sebastian," Kurt tried to be more specific and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I repeat; so? Can't I hang out with a friend? Besides you have Elliot" Blaine sounded irritated like Kurt was the one being unreasonable when Blaine had wanted them to have some distance in the first place. Blaine really confused Kurt with his behaviour sometimes.

Kurt shook his head. Blaine didn't understand the concept of relationships, probably because he hadn't really had a proper one himself so he let it go "Elliot and I aren't dating but Never mind. It's just you wanted some distance with me before, and I'm trying to respect that,"

"You're not dating? Did you two break up?" Blaine looked sorry for spilling that out but Kurt shrugged "We'd have to be a couple first to be able to break up Blaine, he made that story up about how we got together. He was trying to help me," Kurt confessed "Because I really like you - more than just friends, and I wanted an extra pair of eyes to help me figure you out, because you confuse me Blaine,"

Blaine was just on his way to the front door as they stopped walking and he stood in front of Kurt putting his arms on Kurt's shoulders "I don't really know what I'm doing Kurt. I act like I do, because there's Sebastian, and I don't want people to think I'm insensitive, so I'm sorry if I'm confusing you because I confuse myself most of the time, and I usually tell it better in song, but this isn't high school anymore. It's real life, and I suck at it,"

"You don't suck at it," Kurt sympathised "You're just taking time in finding yourself and what you want in life," Blaine smiled warmly at him. "And that's okay. I'm content just being your friend right now," Kurt said sincerely and Blaine kissed him on the cheek. "I want you to know, I really really care about you,"

"It's just like when harry met sally," Kurt said with optimism and Blaine laughed as Kurt added "Except I get to play Meg Ryan,"

"Deal…hang on. Don't they get together in the end? I know we watched it on the plane but I think I fell asleep during that part,"

Kurt just grinned. "Goodnight Blaine,"

"Night,"


End file.
